


Lost Stars

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friendship, No sé qué otros tags apliquen, Other, Possible love, Psychological Trauma, Siempre quise hacer un fanfic de Heechul siendo mafioso, Violence, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: La Casa Kim es una de las casas de la mafia más importantes de Corea del Sur, presidida por Míster Kim, un joven en mitad de sus treintas que goza de una extraña reputación en su esfera social. El señor Kim es dueño de múltiples propiedades, conocido por sus “buenos negocios” y singulares despilfarros de dinero en subastas de arte y artículos de colección. Sin embargo, el señor Kim esconde un secreto conocido únicamente por su amigo más cercano, el misterioso y aterrador Míster Park. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando un buen día el líder de la poderosa Casa Kuo aparece muerto y deja como única heredera a su inexperta hija? El interés repentino del enemigo acérrimo de Míster Kim, el codicioso Míster Jin, lo pondrá en una serie de situaciones comprometedoras que podrían orillarlo a revelar su cualidad más interesante.Esta es la historia de un puñado de estrellas que, perdidas en la inmensidad de la galaxia, colisionan y traen consigo desgracia, muerte y un toque de perversión. Y es que como lo diría Kim Hee Chul en algún momento: la vida es interesante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ No planeaba subir este fanfic, pero lo estoy haciendo porque me gusta un montón. En general los personajes principales son miembros de Super Junior, pero hay cameos de algunos de otros grupos (EXO, SHINee, Miss A, Big Bang, etc.). Usé los nombres reales de la mayoría, los más problemáticos podrían ser: Kuo Xué Fú (Puff Kuo, esposa de Heechul en We Got Married Global) y Jong Hoon (ya ven que la mamá de Yesung le cambió el nombre de Woon a Hoon jajaja). Algunos capítulos serán más largos que otros y actualizaré seguido porque ya lo tengo escrito. Gracias por leerlo, si comentan, me harían feliz (?) C:

—¿Qué quieres decir con que nos ganaron el trato?— exclamó Míster Kim—. Les estamos ofreciendo más de lo que nos estaban pidiendo, ¡¿quién fue el imbécil que pago más que nosotros?!

Dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio con ambas manos y se puso de pie. Sus empleados miraban al suelo: el jefe estaba molesto. Conseguir el territorio de Busan era lo que él quería para reafirmar su gran nombre, además el puerto sería una gran ventaja para futuras ocasiones, incluso se molestó en incrementar la suma para asegurar el acuerdo.

—La casa Jin, señor— musitó Cho.

Kim sonrió con sarcasmo y asintió. Rodeó el costoso escritorio de caoba recién comprado y levantó a Kyu Hyun tomándolo de la camisa.

—Te dije que no aceptaría más errores de tu parte— susurró—. Si no puedo tener Busan, entonces debes ofrecerme otra cosa.

Lo soltó de un empujón y luego de un “sí, señor”, Kyu Hyun salió de la habitación en compañía de sus dos subordinados. Estaba furioso, se había esforzado por conseguir el trato, no era su culpa que la casa Jin ofreciera dos millones más.

Míster Kim ordenó a sus guardaespaldas y servidumbre que salieran, se revolvió el cabello antes de dejarse caer en el sofá. El estudio del señor Kim era una habitación bastante amplia de estilo occidental decorada con piezas arte barroco que Hee Chul o Xí Chen habían comprado en sus viajes. La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales y un par de puertas dobles daba al balcón. Resopló con molestia. Maldita fuera la casa Jin. Se estiró como hace un gato y miró al techo.

Alguien tocó la puerta dos veces. Miró de reojo y pensó en fingir que dormía: ¿Qué parte de “no me molesten a menos de que algo muy importante ocurra” no habían entendido sus guardaespaldas?

—¿Qué?— se quejó.

Choi abrió y asomó la cabeza para explicar lo que pasaba; alguien más lo quitó del camino para entrar a la habitación con toda la altivez que le caracterizaba. Si Won se mordió la lengua y salió sin decir nada: odiaba a ese hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí sólo como para que los idiotas de allá afuera no me dejen entrar?— preguntó Gun Hee. Sostenía una carpeta de cuero color canela.

Kim sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie.

—No te importa. ¿Trajiste algo para mí?

—De lo contrario no estaría aquí— dijo entregándole la carpeta.

El aludido la abrió y comenzó a leer al tiempo que caminaba hacia su escritorio. Asintió un par de veces y sonrió con ganas. Si no podía tener el puerto de Busan, al menos tendría el de Incheon.

—Todavía estoy molesto, pero esto es bastante bueno— concedió—. Buen trabajo, ¿cuándo podré verlo?

—Cuando quieras.

—De acuerdo, que sea mañana.

—Sobre los miembros restantes de la casa Go…

—Deshazte de ellos, no tengo interés en nada más que el puerto y sus alrededores.

—¿Qué hay de los más jóvenes? Quizá podríamos…

—Gun Hee— lo interrumpió—, los jóvenes tienden a guardar rencores cuando se les arrebata algo que les importa: dinero, poder o un familiar. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando esos rencores se guardan por mucho tiempo? Hay dos posibilidades: o te destruye o te hace fuerte. No me arriesgaré a que alguno de ellos se haga fuerte e intente arrebatarme mi dinero y poder por su familia muerta. La guerra es la guerra y ellos perdieron. Es una pena, pero no me importa.

 

—Necesitaba esto— dijo Hee Chul cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento alborotara su pelirrojo cabello.

El sonido de su teléfono interrumpió su momento de relajación. Miró el remitente y torció el gesto antes de contestar.

—Jin— dijo con voz neutra.

—Kim— respondió alguien al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué hace un bastardo ladrón como tú llamando a mi teléfono?

Risas.

—No me digas que estás molesto por eso. Por cierto, me contaron que la familia Go desapareció, creí que sería trabajo tuyo: felicidades.

—Quería un puerto y ahora lo tengo, eso es lo que hago. Pero no llamaste para felicitarme, ¿qué quieres?

—Kuo está muerto.

Hee Chul enmudeció. Hizo señas a sus guardaespaldas para que lo siguieran de regreso al auto, los cuatro acataron la orden.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Murió esta mañana de un ataque cardiaco o algo así— explicó—. Quizá deberíamos ir a dar nuestras condolencias a su heredera, después de todo, los territorios de la familia Kuo son suyos... por ahora.

Hee Chul se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle, semáforo en rojo. Zhou Mi no estaba pensando en presentar sus respetos, no exactamente.

—Es verdad, ¿crees que debería ver mi nueva futura casa?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que será tuya?

El interpelado sonrió.

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?— respondió. El semáforo cambió a verde y se dispuso a cruzar. Al otro lado había una tienda de pescado y, en la esquina, tres hombres de constitución gruesa pateaban a un chico en el suelo. El rostro de Hee Chul se oscureció—. Te llamo luego.

No era su problema, pero de todos modos se dirigió hacia allá. Los tres hombres golpeaban al chico desmadejado, quizá lo matarían en un par de minutos o quizá ya estaba muerto. Apartó a uno de ellos de un tirón y lo golpeó en la cara, los otros dos voltearon y se abalanzaron sobre él. Hee se agachó y tomó el brazo del primero torciéndolo detrás de su espalda, dio una patada al estómago del segundo; con el codo del brazo derecho dio un golpe al hombre que sostenía del brazo, justo en la espalda y lo hizo caer. Sus guardaespaldas terminaron con ellos sin importar el hecho de que Hee Chul hubiese comenzado la pelea.

Se puso en cuclillas para ver al chico moribundo. Aún respiraba.

—Hey, tú, ¿me escuchas?

—¿Quién…?

—Parece que lo haces. Calculo que tienes varias costillas rotas y quizá una pierna, estoy pensando en llevarte a un médico o matarte y evitar que sigas causando lástima, ¿qué debería hacer?

Ninguno de los presentes entendía la oferta.

—Mátame— musitó el chico.

—¿Estás seguro?— respondió Hee. Se puso de pie, sacó su pistola y le apuntó—. No habrá otra oportunidad.

—Soy un ladrón— dijo con dificultad—. Ya debería estar muerto.

Hee bufó y quien hubiese puesto atención en su mirada habría visto el brillo momentáneo en sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es Kim Hee Chul. Tenemos algo en común, joven ladrón: Ninguno de los dos merece estar vivo, sin embargo, lo hacemos—. Guardó el arma en el interior de su saco y miró al guardaespaldas Lee—. Encárgate de que reciba atención médica, es tu nueva responsabilidad. Vámonos.

Los otros siguieron a su jefe y Hyuk Jae se acercó al chico herido.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Dong Hae. Lee Dong Hae.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Estás loco, viejo? Robé tu reloj y me atrapaste, un tipo como tú debería matarme, no preguntar por qué lo hice— había dicho el niño.

—¿Así que me robaste porque querías morir? Me parece estúpido. Hay muchas maneras de matar una rata, ¿te gustaría que te las mostrara?— respondió el otro.

—Me encantaría, pero no tengo tiempo. Mátame de una buena vez o muévete para que me vaya.

—¿De verdad quieres morir?

—Soy un ladrón: si no me matas, lo hará alguien más.

—A mí me llaman Mr. Lee. Parece que tenemos algo en común, chico ladrón: ambos le haríamos un favor al mundo si estamos muertos, sin embargo, les joderemos la vida hasta que nos dé la gana— luego se había dirigido a un hombre de traje negro—. Enséñale el negocio, quizá el dinero le parezca más llamativo que la muerte.

Hee Chul miró la sortija que adornaba su dedo anular mientras recordaba aquella vieja escena. Hacía veinticinco años había sido un carismático niño de nueve que el señor Lee recogió de la calle, ahora era el jefe de la segunda casa de la mafia más importante de Corea del Sur y Mr. Lee llevaba diez años muerto.

—La vida es interesante— musitó para sí mismo.

 

El chofer condujo hasta la residencia Kuo. Había guardias apostados a lo largo de todo el perímetro del muro que rodeaba la mansión, cada uno estaba armado y llevaba un transmisor en la oreja. Hee Chul comunicó al hombre de la entrada que quería mostrar sus respetos a la familia, nadie le objetó nada y lo dejaron entrar. Al parecer no era la única persona que acudía a “presentar sus respetos”.

Bajó del auto seguido de sus cuatro guardaespaldas y miró la escalera que daba a la entrada de la enorme construcción de estilo tradicional erigida frente a él. Impresionante. La mansión Kuo era un interesante trabajo arquitectónico, había un rumor de que el hombre que hizo los planos de la casa había sido encontrado muerto en su casa un día después de que el proyecto fuese terminado, al igual que cada trabajador externo a la familia.

Hee Chul se acomodó el sombrero que llevaba, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire lentamente. Solía dejar que _él_ lidiara con eventos como éste y otras situaciones que le parecían tediosas. _¿Qué hay de mí?,_ escuchó una voz. _Ahora no,_ respondió. Kim abrió los ojos y subió la escalera. Una doncella le abrió la puerta, se movió para dejarlo pasar, él le guiñó un ojo y avanzó. Una media sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Las chicas le parecían tan fáciles.

—No deberías hacer eso, hay una familia en duelo— dijo alguien.

El pasillo al que había entrado era bastante amplio. El techo era alto y unas gruesas columnas se elevaban a los costados, las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas de la era Joseon. Los candelabros iluminaban todo el camino hasta una amplia sala de estar en donde se encontraban varias personas importantes y otras que no lo eran tanto. Kim torció el gesto al ver a Zhou Mi.

—Parece que el olor de la carne atrae a cualquier perro— dijo caminando hacia él.

—Es curioso, porque también estás aquí— respondió el aludido.

—Oh, pero yo tengo pedigree.

Zhou Mi sonrió son sarcasmo. Una de las doncellas pasó con una charola repartiendo bebidas sin alcohol a los presentes, Jin tomó una al igual que Kim y la levantó como si brindara. Míster Kim bebió y la puerta del otro lado de la habitación se abrió. Dos chicas vestidas de plateado entraron primero – sin duda eran guardaespaldas – seguidas de otra de cabello corto y vestido negro brillante realmente entallado. Era bastante bonita y los tacones que llevaba la hacían verse más alta de lo que ya era. La sala quedó en silencio.

La chica miró a todos con las cejas enarcadas, como quien mira algo fastidioso.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Mi nombre es Kuo Xué Fu, el señor Kuo era mi padre, ahora está muerto, supongo que por eso están aquí. Gracias por venir, a mi padre le hubiera encantado saber que tenía tantos amigos interesados en él— dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra “amigos”—. Su deseo era ser cremado, así que no habrá entierro y los negocios de la casa Kuo son ahora mis negocios.

 

Luego del breve discurso de Miss Kuo, cada uno de los invitados dio sus condolencias. Se formó una especie de fila para hacerlo y mencionar alguna cosa acerca de dinero o planes futuros, incluso halagos totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Debe ser Míster Kim— dijo ella—. Mi padre hablaba sobre usted y sus caprichos con mujeres.

El aludido sonrió.

—Bueno, lamento decir que su padre no era un santo, Miss Kuo.

—¿Le parece que eso es algo que se dice de alguien el día de su muerte?

—No me gusta decir mentiras.

—Míster Kim, no monopolice a la señorita— interrumpió Zhou Mi.

—Oh, Míster Jin, ¿eso debo dejárselo a usted?

—Miss Kuo, mis sinceras condolencias— dijo ignorando al chico y llevándose a los labios la mano derecha de Xué Fu.

—Gracias.

—Espero que considere a la casa Jin como un buen amigo.

—Pensaré en ello, Míster Jin.

Un hombre se acercó a Zhou Mi y le tocó el hombro. Éste se sobresaltó.

—Si me disculpan.

Xué Fu miró a Zhou Mi cruzar la habitación y Míster Kim la miró a ella. Tenía una cara pequeña y muy bonita, linda figura y piernas largas y torneadas. Sin duda una flor demasiado brillante para el ambiente que se vivía en esa esfera social.

—Le daré un consejo que no me ha pedido— comenzó, captando su atención—. No deje que Míster Jin se entrometa demasiado en sus asuntos, me refiero a cualquier tipo de asunto, no le traerá nada bueno.

—¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Por qué debería escucharlo?

—Porque soy lo más cercano a un amigo que podría encontrar en esta habitación: cada uno de ellos quiere su dinero y territorio, yo tengo suficiente con lo mío—. Ella dudó—. Incluso le diré algo: tengo el presentimiento de que usted vendrá a mí más temprano que tarde a pedir ayuda.

—¿Por qué le pediría ayuda a la casa Kim?

—Porque usted no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. No crea que no noté el temblor en sus piernas cuando llegó, el nerviosismo en su mirada al darse cuenta de la cantidad de gente que la esperaba y el hecho de que está terriblemente afectada por la muerte de su padre, aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario. Ni siquiera puede sostener la copa adecuadamente y mucho menos mi mirada para decirme que estoy equivocado.

Ella lo miró casi desafiante.

—Le recuerdo que está en mi casa.

—Y yo que no tengo interés en ella— dijo antes de beber el último sorbo de su copa—. Me retiro, Miss Kuo, un gusto. Oh, y lamento mucho lo de su padre.

 

En la casa Kim, precisamente en la tercera habitación del segundo piso, una enfermera anotaba un par de cosas en una hoja de papel. Anunció que volvería más tarde y el guardaespaldas Lee cerró la puerta detrás de ella luego de darle las gracias. La habitación se había acondicionado para que pudieran atender ahí a Dong Hae, sería un problema llevarlo a un hospital, sin mencionar que a Míster Kim no le gustaban esos lugares. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los monitores. El paciente dormía.

Hyuk Jae se sentó en el sofá y miró al chico. Tenía una cara bonita para ser hombre, no sería mayor que él que era bastante joven. ¿Por qué Míster Kim lo habría salvado? No era más que un ladrón.

La puerta se abrió y se puso de pie en un instante. Era Gun Hee.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Míster Kim lo ordenó.

Gun Hee se acercó a la cama y miró al joven vendado y conectado a los monitores. Negó con la cabeza y torció el gesto.

—¿De dónde salió?

—Míster Kim lo recogió en Incheon, estaba muriendo. El médico dice que su estado es delicado y espera que despierte, quizá tarde unos días. La enfermera volverá más tarde.

El otro asintió.

—Lo dejo sólo un momento y hace este tipo de cosas— musitó—. Está loco, no tenemos tiempo de caridades. Quiero que deshagan todo esto, Míster Kim seguramente lo olvidará, además dijiste que estaba moribundo.

Se acercó al monitor para desconectar los cables y Hyuk se atravesó.

—Lo siento, Míster Kim ordenó que se le atendiera.

Gun Hee lo fulminó con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con él en cuanto regrese.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? — dijo de repente Hee Chul cruzando la puerta.

Aún llevaba el sombrero puesto, pero se notaba relajado. Acababa de llegar a casa.

—¿Qué significa esto? — dijo Gun Hee señalando a Dong Hae.

Hee Chul lo miró y luego al monitor. Parecía estable. Sonrió sin querer.

—Es mi invitado, ¿tienes algún problema, _administrador_?

Gun Hee frunció el entrecejo al escuchar su cargo. Tal parecía que le estaba tratando como a un empleado más y eso no le gustaba. A su modo de verlo, si no fuera por él, muchas cosas serían un desastre por los excesos de Míster Kim.

—El tipo podría no despertar, estamos gastando recursos que podrían ser usados en el tratamiento de alguien más, tú, por ejemplo.

Una sonora carcajada resonó en la habitación. Hee Chul negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me estás diciendo que van a herirme? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa? Además, se trata de mi dinero y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con él, eso incluye atender a quien yo quiera. Lo estoy pagando con mis propios recursos, no tomé nada de la casa. Es mi nueva mascota, ¿tienes algún problema?

—Supongo que no.

—Supones bien. Ahora retírate. Guardaespaldas Lee, quiero que el informe del médico me lo den personalmente. Apenas despierte quiero hablar con él.

—Sí, Míster Kim.

—Hasta entonces te quedarás aquí, el señor Shin tomará tu lugar en mi guardia personal. Tengo algunas ideas.

—Sí, Míster Kim.

Gun Hee salió y atravesó el pasillo con molestia. ¿Desde cuándo Míster Kim salvaba chicos de la muerte? Es verdad que el muchacho era lindo, ¿sería que él realmente lo veía como su nueva mascota? Eso lo molestó más. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y la cerró con fuerza, la palabra “administrador” aún resonaba en su cabeza. Ese bastardo.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las nueve de la noche y Hee Chul pensaba en las muchas cosas que podría hacer en el puerto. _Él_ revisaría los documentos que le habían entregado y comenzaría a dar las órdenes pertinentes, por lo tanto, no debería preocuparse por eso… quizás enviaría a Cho y su equipo para hacer el trabajo, si lo hacían bien reconsideraría el castigo que había pensado imponerles… ¿por qué pensaba en lo que _él_ haría? Pidió a su mayordomo que le llevara una taza de café y de repente apareció Xué Fu en su mente: esa niña estúpida. Ni siquiera era tan bonita como los rumores decían, era cierto que sus ojos eran grandes, pero su color era más bien común; su figura era esbelta, como la de muchas chicas asiáticas; no estaba tan bien dotada, pero tenía bonitas piernas. En resumen, nada especialmente impresionante y sabía que Zhou Mi no estaría tan alejado de ese pensamiento, pero haría lo que fuera para subir en la escala social. Le habían contado que el puerto de Busan fue el último trato que cerró Míster Kuo antes de morir, así que la casa Jin se había quedado sin un puerto.

—Al menos tengo Incheon— musitó.

Alguien tocó la puerta e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el mayordomo que traía la taza de café. Cuando se disponía a salir, Si Won apareció en el marco de la puerta. Hee despidió al mayordomo y le pidió cerrar con cuidado.

—Eres rápido, Choi— dijo Hee Chul al tiempo que estiraba la mano para pedirle el folder que éste llevaba.

—Gracias, Míster Kim, es lo que el investigador logró juntar. Dijo que era sólo una rata.

—Una bonita rata— respondió Hee abriendo el sobre.

 

A la mañana siguiente, en la residencia Kuo, Xué Fu daba un paseo matutino en compañía de una de sus guardaespaldas, actividad que apenas tres días antes hacía con su padre antes de que éste comenzara su trabajo. Había dividido tareas entre sus subordinados y decidido confiar en ellos al menos hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse. Quizá Míster Kim tenía razón: ella no sabía nada de todo esto.

—Es idiota— musitó.

Una mujer de la servidumbre llegó y le avisó de la llegada del abogado. Xué Fu asintió y le pidió que lo llevara a la biblioteca. Suspiró. La chica regresó a la mansión y dijo a la guardaespaldas Kim que permaneciera afuera de la biblioteca mientras ella hablaba con el abogado Hwang.

—Buenos días, Miss Kuo, lamento mucho lo de su padre— saludó el abogado de sesenta y dos años.

—Buenos días, señor Hwang, gracias. ¿Qué tiene para mí? — dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones e invitando al abogado a sentarse frente a ella.

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar el tono frío de ella y se sentó. Sacó varios folders y engargolados de su portafolio y los puso sobre la mesa de madera fina que los separaba. Comenzó a hablarle de los últimos negocios que su padre había cerrado y los proyectos que se estaban llevando a cabo en algunos pueblos pequeños. Entonces llegaron al punto importante de todo: las exportaciones. Al conseguir el puerto de Busan acababan de abrir la puerta a otros lugares con cargamentos más grandes, pero uno de los principales clientes estaba dudoso de seguir comercializando con ellos y, si éste los dejaba, tendrían un grave problema.

—Ellos exigen un mejor precio porque están aumentando la compra de cocaína— dijo el abogado—. Su padre se negó a las demandas, pero ahora que no está se rehúsan a seguir pagando hasta que el precio disminuya. Se rumora que la casa Jin buscaba tratos con los japoneses, si se enteran de esto, no tardarán en hacer una oferta.

Ella miró las gráficas y tablas impresas en las hojas que el abogado señalaba. Quizá no sabía mucho de negocios, pero sí sabía que no era conveniente un trato como el que los Koshiro pedían.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? — musitó.

 

—¿Son todos? — preguntó Zhou Mi a Henry.

—Sí, Míster Jin, no falta ninguno.

Zhou Mi asintió levemente y miró los papeles que se extendían en su escritorio. Todos eran expedientes acerca de negocios de la familia Kuo que comenzaban a tambalearse a partir de la muerte de Míster Kuo, se decía que la hija estaba enfrentando graves problemas por parte de algunos clientes que exigían mejores precios, aprovechándose de su inexperiencia.

—Es una pena— sonrió con suficiencia—. Dile a Fei que proceda con esto— le dio a Henry un expediente—, dale esto a Jia y has una cita con los japoneses, me encargaré personalmente de ellos.

Henry asintió y tomó los papeles que le daban.

—Míster Jin, ¿es correcto meterse en los asuntos de la casa Kuo?

Zhou Mi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cantina de la esquina, tomó una botella de whisky y se sirvió una copa.

—La casa Kuo murió con Míster Kuo, la pequeña princesa verá todo desmoronarse a su alrededor porque no tiene experiencia ni conocimiento alguno sobre los negocios. Míster Kuo planeaba casar a su hija con un magnate chino antes de morir, afortunadamente eso no sucedió y ahora ella tendrá suerte si la casa Kuo se mantiene a flote durante tres semanas. Procede con lo que te indiqué y tráeme resultados.

Dos días después, Jia y Fei atravesaron la puerta de la oficina de Míster Jin con importantes noticias: habían conseguido llevarse dos de los cuatro clientes principales de la casa Kuo, si lograban hacer negocios con los Koshiro de Japón, la casa Kuo podría estar próxima a hundirse.

 

Xí Chen colocaba el último naipe de la torre con toda la concentración que le era posible. Miró con atención los naipes y ladeó la cabeza: eran realmente bonitos. De repente le dieron ganas de ir al casino, pero no era divertido hacerlo solo y con los recientes gastos de Hee Chul no le parecía buena idea tirar el dinero. Era una pena porque le encantaba ir al casino. Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro y quitó un naipe de la base provocando que la torre se cayera. Rio entre dientes, entonces se sintió mareado. La sonrisa desapareció: era demasiado pronto. Resopló, cerró los ojos y se hundió en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Hee Chul abrió los ojos y miró el desorden de cartas.

—Inmaduro— musitó.

Tocaron la puerta. Probablemente era Gun Hee, había hecho una rabieta y se negaba a aparecer hasta que Hee Chul “recobrara la cordura” y dejara de mantener ahí al chico Lee. Por supuesto, él se rehusaba a semejante cosa y consideraba que Gun Hee llegaría en cualquier momento: siempre lo hacía.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste de todo lo que me dijiste? Pues déjame decirte que no me importa, haré con mi dinero lo que me plazca. Eres un idiota, Gun Hee— dijo antes de voltearse.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en que Gun Hee es un idiota— dijo una voz masculina.

Los ojos de Hee se abrieron y brillaron expectantes. Se levantó de golpe al reconocer a su interlocutor.

—¡Jung Soo! — exclamó corriendo hasta el hombre de blanco y lo abrazó.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo con afecto.

—¿Qué es este comportamiento, Míster Kim?

Hee sonrió y lo apretó con más fuerza.

—Cállate, bastardo, no lo llames. Tardas dos años en volver y te comportas de esta manera.

—Yo no acabo de correr mientras agito los brazos como nena para abrazar a un tipo— Hee Chul lo soltó y le dio una mirada—. Hey… la última persona que me miró así terminó en mi cama— dijo caminando hacia la mesa sobre la cual estaba una botella de vino.

—No, gracias, no lo hago con viejos.

El chico lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tenemos la misma edad, estúpido.

—Eres más viejo por unos días.

—Entonces deberías respetarme— dijo sirviéndole una copa de vino, acto seguido se la entregó—. Dime, ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?

Antes de que Hee pudiese responder, tocaron la puerta de su oficina; alguien la entreabrió. Era Jong Hoon.

—Míster Kim, Miss Kuo de la casa Kuo pide una audiencia con usted.

Hee Chul sonrió con suficiencia y se puso de pie. Tenía que suceder, las noticias de la perdida de la casa Kuo habían llegado esa mañana. Al parecer la casa Jin no estaba descansando.

—¿Miss Kuo? ¿Otra conquista tuya?— dijo el mayor.

—¿Le dijiste que no atiendo a nadie que no haya hecho una cita previa? Estoy muy ocupado— dijo Hee a Jong Hoon.

—Ella insiste, señor— respondió.

—Claro que insiste— musitó—. Trae a nuestra distinguida y no invitada visita al estudio, Jong Hoon.

—Miss Kuo viene acompañada de su administrador, el señor Jung.

—No sé quién es, pero prefiero tratar con los amos y no con los perros, ¿entiendes? — el aludido asintió y salió de la oficina. Hee Chul bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino extranjero, luego miró a su amigo—. Deberías marcar esto como algo importante: el día en que la casa Kuo vino a rogarle a la poderosa casa Kim.

El chico sonrió sin comprender, confiando en lo que Hee le decía.

—Brindemos por eso— dijo levantando su copa y bebiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

—Miss Kuo, ¿está segura de esto?— preguntó el administrador Jung—. Todavía podemos irnos con nuestra dignidad intacta.

Xué Fu negó con la cabeza. En sólo unos días había perdido dos clientes, ahora estaba a punto de perder al más importante de todos. Si no fuera porque Míster Kwon tenía una deuda con su difunto padre, ya se habría ido con un mejor postor; sin embargo, había dicho: “es un lugar peligroso en el que se está metiendo, Miss Kuo, le recomiendo que busque quién pueda hacerse cargo de esa carga tan pesada que le dejó su padre. Si usted quisiera, yo podría…”. Pero eso no era lo que ella deseaba. La casa Kuo no se iría a la basura, ella tenía que intentarlo por respeto a su padre.

—No tenemos muchas opciones si queremos sobrevivir. Además, ya lo intentaste a tu manera y perdimos dos negocios.

El señor Jung frunció el ceño. Estar en la casa Kim para pedir ayuda le resultaba humillante. Míster Kim no era conocido precisamente por ser una buena persona, su fama de sádico y mujeriego le precedía a donde quiera que fuera, por eso Míster Kuo no lo veía más que como un loco que de alguna manera logró mantener a flote la anteriormente llamada casa Lee. Míster Kuo jamás necesitó ayuda de nadie; si tan sólo hubiera vivido una semana más, él sería el dueño de todo porque Miss Kuo estaría prometida con Míster Wú de China y se habría ido. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

—Míster Kim le atenderá en el estudio— interrumpió Jong Hoon—. Sígame, por favor—Tanto el señor Jung como Xué Fu se pusieron de pie—. Míster Kim dice que sólo verá a Miss Kuo.

Jung abrió demasiado los ojos. Estaba ofendido.

—Miss Kuo, no creo que…

—Está bien, señor Jung, estamos en su casa después de todo.

Xué Fu salió de la habitación seguida de la señorita Han, su guardaespaldas principal, y Jong Hoon, quien las llevó al estudio de Míster Kim. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta se encontraba Si Won y la señorita Han se quedó al lado derecho, era simple protocolo que Míster Kim había ideado para dar la idea de seguridad a sus visitas y que supieran que él tampoco estaba desprotegido, aunque no necesitara un guardaespaldas. Jong Hoon abrió la puerta y Miss Kuo entró.

—Señorita— saludó Si Won a Chae Young con una leve inclinación de cabeza, a lo que ella respondió con un simple asentimiento. Su expresión fija y torneada figura le dieron una idea a Si Won acerca de lo habilidosa y fuerte que podría ser; él se preguntó si estaría mal flirtear con la casa Kuo, después de todo, no se trataba de Miss Kuo, sino de su guardaespaldas.

 

Apenas entró, su mirada pasó de la enorme pintura barroca de la pared al chico que estaba de pie al lado de ella. Xué Fu nunca lo había visto, pero sabía por referencia de su padre de quién se trataba: El verdugo. “Nunca he visto hombre más despiadado que aquél, ¿sabes? Era aterrador”. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de espalda relativamente ancha y rasgos faciales afilados. Sus ojos color avellana tenían un aire felino y su nariz levemente alargada daba paso a sus delgados labios. Su tez clara era enmarcada por el cabello castaño claro. El traje blanco pulcramente acomodado le daba un aire casi angelical. “O demoniaco”, pensó ella. El verdugo sostenía una copa de vino y miraba a la nada con un gesto pensativo.

—Miss Kuo, un placer verla— saludó Hee Chul atrayendo su mirada, ¿qué tenían estos dos hombres que los hacía parecer terriblemente encantadores?—. Permítame presentarle a mi amigo: Míster Park.

Éste volteó hacia ella con interés fingido.

—Un placer, Miss Kuo, diría que lamento la muerte de su padre, pero lo que lamento es no haber hecho yo lo que hizo el ataque cardiaco.

Si bien lo que dijo pudo llegar a ser una terrible ofensa, la sonrisa y carisma que utilizó para pronunciar las palabras no le permitió a ella tomarlo de esa forma. De cualquier manera, la hipnosis le duró a Xué Fu sólo un instante después del cual retomó una expresión extraña.

—Un placer, Míster Park— dijo con una sonrisa—, entonces no me apena decir que no lamento la muerte de mi padre: si no estuviera muerto, usted y yo no nos habríamos conocido en mejores circunstancias y probablemente no podría contarle nuestro encuentro a nadie más que a las termitas del ataúd, ¿no es cierto? Me han contado que no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos en sus hazañas.

—Tiene razón— respondió Jung Soo—, qué afortunado.

Hee Chul se sentó en el sillón e invitó a Xué Fu a que lo hiciera para después preguntar:

—¿A qué debemos su presencia en nuestra humilde morada, Miss Kuo?

 

—¡Míster Kim! ¡Míster Kim!— gritaba Hyuk Jae a la mañana siguiente mientras corría por el pasillo hasta casi estrellarse con la puerta del comedor. Se detuvo, acomodó su saco y abrió la puerta con toda propiedad. Eran las ocho de la mañana, Hee Chul desayunaba. Hyuk Jae entró al comedor, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al señor—. Míster Kim…

—¿Por qué gritas tanto?— preguntó Hee.

—Está despierto, señor— respondió rápidamente—. El médico lo está revisando, el chico Lee despertó.

Hee colocó los cubiertos en la mesa, tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca. Se puso de pie y siguió a Hyuk Jae hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Dong Hae. Había estado pensando en qué haría exactamente con el chico Lee y tenía algunas ideas. Últimamente sus acciones se ponían en entredicho, desde salvar a ese chico hasta salvar la casa Kuo de la ruina: “¿Pasa algo con Míster Kim?” había preguntado Jung Soo, sin mencionar que Gun Hee lo llamaba “bastardo enloquecido”. Sacudió la cabeza. Todos eran idiotas, él podía hacer lo que quisiera porque tenía de su lado a la cabeza de la casa Kim, todos tenían que acatarse a sus reglas porque _él_ decidía lo que se hacía y lo que no: era el jefe. Llegaron a la habitación y Hyuk abrió la puerta.

—… tienes suerte, muchacho— decía el doctor Joo.

La habitación estaba bien iluminada, pinturas de paisajes adornaban las paredes y en la enorme cama, Lee Dong Hae miraba con atención al doctor; apenas entró Hee Chul, se distrajo. El hombre recién llegado le había dicho que podía vivir y Hae no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Lo escrutó con la mirada. No parecía ser más alto que él, su cabello pelirrojo llegaba hasta la mitad de su rostro y se veía tan cuidado como el de una chica, el rostro era pálido y medianamente afilado, la nariz ligeramente alargada y la mirada juguetona en sus ojos no lo hacía parecer muy listo, pero Hae estaba seguro de que eso es lo que pretendía.

—Doctor Joo, ¿cómo está nuestro renacuajo?— preguntó Hee Chul.

—Míster Kim, un gusto verlo— saludó el doctor, quien se dispuso a mostrarle los registros y explicarle el tratamiento.

Mientras la conversación sucedía, Dong Hae miraba al hombre pelirrojo que le había sacado del callejón luego de que esos hombretones le hubiesen dejado medio cuerpo roto. Había robado y sido atrapado, la verdad era que había cometido un error de cálculo muy estúpido; ahora miraba a todos esos hombres con trajes negros alrededor de la elegante habitación en la que se encontraba y se preguntó si habría sido mejor que lo mataran.

—Está bien, hagámoslo— dijo Hee Chul—. Ahora déjennos solos y alguien traiga mi desayuno, tengo hambre. ¿Has comido?— dijo mirando a Hae, éste negó con la cabeza—. Y traigan el suyo también.

La habitación comenzó a vaciarse y Hee Chul cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes lo amenazador que se ve que hagas eso— dijo Dong Hae—. ¿Qué eres, un psicópata o algo así?

Hee Chul sonrió y se dejó caer en el sillón de una sola persona.

—Me llaman de muchas formas, podría hacer una lista. ¿Quieres contarme lo que hacías en el suelo el día que te encontré?

—La verdad no.

—Está bien, esperaré aquí hasta que quieras hacerlo, pero no soy muy paciente.

Hae dudó.

—Organicé un robo a la tienda del puerto— comenzó—. Otros chicos y yo íbamos a robar el pescado y revenderlo en el pueblo, pero esos tipos nos atraparon y todos corrieron dejándome atrás. Iban a matarme.

No era una gran historia, a decir verdad, Hee Chul ya estaba enterado porque había mandado investigar todo lo relacionado con el chico Lee. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? Porque quería saber si al chico se le daban las mentiras.

—¿Cómo organizaste el robo a la tienda?

—¿Eres policía? ¿Por qué debería contarte eso?

—Oh, no lo sé, solo te salvé la vida— dijo encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando la primera pregunta.

Dong Hae resopló.

—Observé la tienda durante dos semanas, ¿sí? Registré el número de trabajadores y sus rutinas para estar seguro de la hora a la que eran más vulnerables. Entré una vez con todo el dinero que tenía y compré un salmón pequeño, lo hice para revisar la tienda por dentro. No podía hacerlo solo, así que conseguí a esos idiotas para que me ayudaran, incluso les dije qué debían tomar, pero uno de ellos entró a la trastienda y de ahí salieron esos sujetos enormes. Yo me encargaba de la caja cuando esos bastardos traidores huyeron, me quedé atrás y fui al único que atraparon.

Hee Chul soltó una carcajada. Le recordó a sus días de pequeño ladrón por las calles de Seúl, la diferencia era que jamás confiaría en nadie para robar con él, siempre le gustó trabajar sólo, hasta que el señor Lee lo encontró. En ese momento creyó que dejaría de robar, pero después de la muerte de su benefactor, fue más que claro que Hee Chul había llegado a la casa a robar lo más valioso que tenían: el liderazgo.

 

Una doncella atravesó el pasillo con dos bandejas sobre un carrito. Un nuevo plato de comida para Míster Kim y lo que el médico había dicho que el chico Lee podía comer. Míster Park abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a la doncella pasar a toda prisa hasta detenerse frente a una de las habitaciones que casi siempre permanecían vacías: se dedicaban a los invitados especiales.

—Así que despertó— escuchó decir a alguien.

Al otro lado del pasillo estaba Gun Hee con la carpeta de cuero negro que siempre llevaba en las manos.

—Hey, idiota, ¿quién despertó?— exclamó Míster Park.

Gun Hee enarcó una ceja. La relación entre ambos era realmente mala.

—¿No te habló de su mascota? Recogió a un chico medio muerto cerca del puerto de Incheon e hizo que le dieran tratamiento, le dije que era un desperdicio, pero naturalmente no me escuchó.

Míster Park miró a la habitación de la que salía la doncella con el carrito vacío y volvía a atravesar el pasillo. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Parece que Míster Kim tiene algunos planes— musitó.

—¿Qué planes?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Acabo de llegar— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y volver adentro.

La habitación increíblemente blanca y pulcra de Míster Park casi resplandecía con la entrada de la luz del sol a través de las ventanas. Se acercó al estante de libros que tenía en la pared norte, al costado de los ventanales, y tomó uno. Quizá dedicaría un rato a leer y más tarde investigaría los detalles del chico mascota. Entonces recordó la escena con Miss Kuo y la mirada que Hee había mantenido todo el rato: a todas luces se trataba de _esa_ otra mirada. Jung Soo conocía cada una de ellas y estaba seguro de que en ese momento no había sido Míster Kim quien había escuchado a la chica Kuo – como debió ser –, ése había sido Hee Chul.

—¿A qué te refieres con que llegaron a un arreglo?— le preguntó Jung Soo a Míster Kim una vez.

—Yo atenderé los negocios y él puede jugar libremente por ahí sin interferir en ellos— le había respondido cortante.

Park suspiró y miró con seriedad la cubierta del libro que sostenía.

—Parece que varias cosas han cambiado— musitó dejando el libro de nuevo en el estante.


	5. Chapter 5

—Me pregunto qué debería hacer— dijo Hee Chul en voz alta.

Él y Míster Park se encontraban en su oficina. Al inicio, la conversación versaba sobre Hae y el hecho de que Hee Chul lo había “adoptado”, lo cual era casi estúpido, pero nadie contradice las órdenes de Míster Kim; ahora el “joven Lee” estaba con Hyuk, quien le explicaba cosas básicas y le conseguía ropa decente. Después de hablar de ello se habían limitado a beber vino.

—¿Sobre qué?— preguntó Jung Soo fingiendo que no le importaba.

—La casa Kuo— respondió Hee fingiendo lo mismo.

Caminó hacia el ventanal y se detuvo frente a él. Desde ahí podía ver con toda claridad gran parte de la ciudad.

—¿Puedo preguntar con quién hablo?— dijo Park al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—¿Con quién quieres hablar?

Hubo un corto silencio. Park resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso. En situaciones como ésta la negativa habría sido indudable desde el primer momento; sin embargo, no fue Míster Kim quien escuchó a Miss Kuo en esa entrevista, ¿no es cierto? Fuiste tú. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior. Una de las cosas que agradecía y al mismo tiempo odiaba de Jung Soo era la facilidad con la que podía descifrarle. _Eres tan idiota._

—Me dejó a cargo. Además, creo que acabo de tomar una decisión— dijo dándose la vuelta y encarándolo.

 

—Míster Jin, el secretario del señor Koshiro acaba de llamar— informó Henry a Zhou Mi cuando bajó del auto después de haber ido a su revisión semanal de las casas de seguridad. Se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión—. Dijo que la casa Koshiro no hará negocios con la casa Jin: se mantendrán con los Kuo.

Zhou Mi se detuvo bruscamente y todos a su alrededor lo imitaron. Henry miraba al suelo en espera del estallido de Míster Jin y sus guardaespaldas se vieron incómodos.

—¿Rechazaron nuestra oferta?— musitó.

—Sí, señor. Al parecer alguien intercedió por Kuo, pero no sabemos quién fue.

Zhou Mi no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. ¡Ese maldito lunático!

—Kim Hee Chul, ¡bastardo!— exclamó con odio.

Aceleró el paso y entró a la casa. Atravesó los pasillos en dirección a su oficina y todos los empleados lo miraron sin decir nada. Eran comunes las molestias de Míster Jin y la mayoría de ellas eran a causa de Míster Kim, todos lo sabían.

Abrió violentamente la puerta de su oficina y entró sin cerrarla. Se acercó a su escritorio y mandó llamar a la guardaespaldas Park.

—Míster Jin— dijo ella al llegar.

—Busca a nuestro contacto, procederemos con el plan lo antes posible.

 

—¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!— Exclamó Gun Hee—. Pudiste aprovechar la situación y quedarte con los Koshiro o simplemente dejar que Kuo cayera a pedazos y tomar los clientes que quedaran, ¡no puedo creerlo!

Hee Chul no dijo nada. Por primera vez sabía que Gun Hee estaba en lo correcto, él no tenía una razón lo suficientemente buena para haber ayudado a Kuo.

—Tenemos suficientes buenos negocios y la capacidad necesaria para deshacernos de nuestros enemigos— dijo al recordar la excusa que había memorizado—, no necesitamos a los Koshiro. Además, ahora la casa Kuo tiene una deuda con nosotros, será funcional a futuro.

Gun Hee lo miró sin poder comprenderlo. Pensó en que si él estuviera a cargo nada de esto estaría sucediendo. ¡Maldita la hora en que el señor Lee había decidido dejarle todo a Hee Chul!

—Eres un idiota, ¡un reverendo idiota!— Exclamó—. ¿Sabes el montón de problemas que va a generarnos esto? Varias casas estaban ofertando con Koshiro y el rumor de que nosotros ayudamos a Kuo se está propagando.

—Nadie puede atacarnos, no conmigo aquí— terció Míster Park.

—¿Acaso eres inmortal? Este estúpido es el que firmó con Koshiro en nombre de Kuo, si ella falla en el contrato nosotros somos los que perdemos; debes admitir que aún con toda la ayuda que tenga, Miss Kuo no va a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Míster Park no pudo decir nada al respecto, él también creía que lo único que tenían ahora los Kuo era su prestigio.

—Quizá nos dé una sorpresa— musitó Hee Chul.

—¡Claro que no! No dije más cuando trajiste a Lee porque creí que no era tan malo, pero si algo sucede por ayudar a la casa Kuo será enteramente culpa tuya. ¿Qué te sucede últimamente? Actúas como si fueras un idiota, ¿dónde está el Míster Kim que fue elegido por el señor Lee para sustituirlo?

Hee Chul lo miró fijamente y su respiración se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con un gesto y apretó los labios. Sintió una molestia en la garganta. _Él r_ espiró profundo.

—Me haré responsable de lo que suceda a partir de ahora— dijo Míster Kim con ese tono extraño que solía utilizar cuando comenzaba a hartarse.

—Bien.

Gun Hee salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí y atravesó el pasillo hacia su oficina. ¡Inconcebible! Era una especie de ley no escrita el no ayudar a alguien cuya desgracia puede beneficiarte. Nadie es benefactor de nadie a menos de que haya una gran probabilidad de conseguir una muy buena ganancia. Hee Chul era un idiota.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina apenas entró y tiró un montón de papeles que tenía en frente. Se removió el cabello y se sentó en la silla. ¿Qué pasaba con Hee Chul los últimos días? Actuaba como si fuera un principiante.

 

—Te queda bastante bien, chico bonito— dijo Hyuk.

Hae se acomodaba las solapas del saco y se miraba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Nunca había usado algo tan costoso. Se puso de perfil y luego de frente. Miró su rostro e intentó reconocerse, pero le fue casi imposible.

—No parezco yo— dijo sin querer.

Hyuk Jae sonrió de medio lado.

—Créeme, nadie aquí parece ser quien realmente es. Siempre debes tenerlo en mente.

El muchacho torció el gesto.

—¿Qué hago aquí?— preguntó Hae al tiempo que giraba para ver a Hyuk a los ojos—. No tengo ningún talento especial como tú o como ese chico alto llamado Si Won o los otros de los que me hablaste: no soy fuerte ni nada de eso. Solo soy un ladrón y además uno muy estúpido al que casi matan. No tiene sentido.

—No lo sé. Míster Kim no da explicaciones, da órdenes y se obedecen. Entiende una cosa, chico Lee, tienes el favor de la persona más importante de por aquí: no lo arruines.

—¿Sabes lo raro que suena eso? Es como lo que les dicen a las mujeres cuando un hombre poderoso las está acosando.

Hyuk Jae estalló en carcajadas.

—Si lo que te preocupa es tu virtud, puedo decirte que Míster Kim no es gay, desde hace años lo hemos acompañado a todo tipo de lugares con todo tipo de chicas— decía sin parar de reír—. El jefe es extraño de muchas maneras diferentes, pero no es gay.

Dong Hae se sintió estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que tenía una inquietud menos. Nunca se sabe con este tipo de gente y sus posibles perversiones, prefería estar seguro.

—Está bien, ahora ¿qué?— dijo para desviar el tema.

—Ahora vamos a la ronda. Míster Kim dijo que probaras tus opciones y con base en mi informe serás ubicado. Sígueme. —Hyuk dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Hae lo siguió—. ¿En qué eres bueno?

 

Gun Hee revisó por cuarta vez las cuentas. Incluso revisó los informes que él no había hecho buscando un culpable y al final siempre volvía a lo mismo. No era posible. Había pasado por alto la última carta de advertencia proveniente de los sembradíos y pensó que todo estaría bien si simplemente las cosas se arreglaban el siguiente mes. Pero no estaba sucediendo.

—No hay forma de ocultar un desfalco de cuatro billones de won, Gun Hee— se dijo a sí mismo.

Era su culpa.

El teléfono sonó y por pura inercia respondió, aún con la mente en los números y el error en su informe final de hacía dos meses.

—¿Gun Hee? Soy Shin Hye, ¿puedes hablar ahora?

—Hola, yo… ¿Shin Hye? ¿Qué quieres? Estoy algo ocupado.

—Es sobre lo que hablamos aquella vez— dijo ella—. Mi jefe quiere saber si aún estás dispuesto a ayudarnos. Quiere hacerlo lo más pronto posible, está un poco molesto por los recientes sucesos.

Gun Hee lo pensó un poco. Había hablado con Shin Hye acerca de cooperar con ellos hacía un tiempo, pero esas eran la clase de cosas que uno dice cuando está molesto. Algo como “voy a arruinarlo” no es precisamente una declaración, a veces solo son palabras vacías. No podía hacerlo en serio, ¿por qué lo haría? En ocasiones realmente lo odiaba, pero no había una razón específica para querer arruinarlo.

—No puedo hacerlo— dijo con un dejo de algo en su voz—. Lo siento, justo ahora tengo un problema y yo…

—Entiendo, dejaré que lo pienses. Míster Jin dijo que te recordara su antigua oferta, no ha cambiado de opinión.

La llamada se cortó. Gun Hee se puso de pie y tomó los papales con una mueca. Si él fuera el jefe podría hacer que nadie se enterara del dinero perdido… pero no era el caso, así que debía ir a decirle a quien sí lo era que había cometido un error que podría afectar a las próximas cuentas si no se hacía algo para reponerlo. Eran cuatro billones de won, no sería nada si no fuera época de distribución, pero con la adquisición del puerto había más cosas qué pagar. ¿De dónde iba a sacar cuatro billones? Necesitaba un plan. Quizá si pidiera una prorroga en algunos casos podrían recibir el dinero necesario para saldar algunas cuentas. No, la casa Kim se enorgullecía de sus tratos limpios y ausencia de deudas, si comenzaban a pedir tantos favores ellos tendrían deudas con demasiadas personas y a la larga podría ser perjudicial. Míster Kim no se arriesgaría por un pago. Aunque últimamente parecía aceptar cosas muy estúpidas, así que quizá no se negaría, solo debía decirle muchas veces que no era tan malo… no, no era tan fácil, no con Míster Park por aquí… de todas maneras, debería decírselo pronto, sería peor si alguien llamaba a Míster Kim directamente. Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Cree que está mal darle más libertad?

—¿Sinceramente? Pienso que, si se excede un poco más, podría dejarnos en la calle, pero no está tan mal. Siempre ha sido muy emocional.

—Bueno, yo creo que podemos aprovechar algunas de sus acciones descuidadas. Revisé personalmente el expediente de Lee Dong Hae y, si bien no puedo decir que sea impresionante, pienso que puede ser útil de alguna forma. En cuanto a Kuo, hay muchos cabos sueltos, pero si algo se presenta, confío en que podremos con ello.

—Tengo plena confianza en su juicio, Míster Kim— dijo Jung Soo.

—Me halaga, Míster Park. Su presencia aquí ha sido bastante relajante. Tengo curiosidad, no pretende irse pronto, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo he pensado, pero me quedaré aquí un tiempo. También soy curioso y quisiera saber cómo terminará todo esto.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina y Kim dio la indicación para que entrara. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hee Chul decidió ayudar a la casa Kuo y no estaban teniendo problemas inmediatos, solo unos cuantos rumores que Míster Park se había encargado de callar con todo gusto. Hyuk Jae entró con una carpeta de cuero café, hizo una reverencia y se la entregó a Míster Kim.

—El informe sobre Lee Dong Hae, Míster Kim.

Él recibió la carpeta, la abrió y leyó la primera hoja.

—¿Es tu respuesta? ¿Finanzas?

—Sí, señor. El chico es muy agudo, tiene un talento especial con los números y los negocios. El señor Choi que está al servicio del administrador lo elogió un par de veces por sus ideas, dijo que era un chico fresco.

Míster Park levantó una ceja y no dijo nada. Tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto al chico. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, pero lo había visto un par de veces. Parecía un gánster con esa apariencia, fácilmente podrían enviarlo a cerrar tratos o hacer negociaciones al extranjero. Le recordaba un poco a Hee Chul cuando llegó a la casa, tenía una cara muy inocente al principio. Aunque Hee tenía otras cualidades.

—Está bien, revisaré esto. Puedes irte.

Hyuk Jae salió de la oficina y poco después Gun Hee tocó la puerta.

—Debería tomar vacaciones, Míster Kim, parece algo abrumador recibir visitas de forma tan recurrente— comentó Míster Park.

—Consideraré la oferta— dijo antes de mirar al recién llegado—. ¿Sucede algo?

Gun Hee tragó con fuerza. Sería más fácil si Jung Soo no estuviera ahí.

—Hay un problema, Míster Kim. Tenemos un desfalco de cuatro billones de won— la copa de vino de Kim cayó al suelo y manchó la alfombra blanca—. Casi todos los pagos a los clientes extranjeros deben hacerse en tres días y no tenemos dinero para efectuarlos.

Míster Kim volteó agresivamente.

—¡¿Cómo perdiste _cuatro billones de won_ , administrador?!— Exclamó levantándose—. No me vas a decir que te robaron la cartera, ¡¿dónde están los papeles?!

El chico le entregó las hojas y, apenas las miró, Míster Kim enrojeció de furia. Estaba a tres días de poner en juego _su_ honor. Su palabra de llevar a cabo sus transacciones de la manera correcta (por más ilegales que fueran) estaba por ser cuestionada y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Arrojó los papeles al suelo con fuerza.

—Esto dice que ese dinero no está en _mis_ cuentas bancarias desde mayo y si no me equivoco estamos a mitad de julio, quiero que me expliques por qué no sabía nada desde hace dos meses.

—Creí que podría resolverlo a tiempo, yo…

—¿Creíste? ¿Tú _creíste_ que cuatro billones de won eran fácilmente reemplazables? ¡En tal caso, yo creí que eras lo suficientemente capaz de hacer bien tu trabajo! ¿Qué eres, un principiante? ¿Acabas de graduarte de la escuela elemental? ¡¿Cómo vas a sacarnos de esta situación, imbécil?!

—Quizá vino aquí para que usted lo sacara del hoyo— dijo Míster Park.

Las pupilas de Gun Hee se contrajeron y los ojos de Kim brillaron de un modo extraño antes de estallar en carcajadas, un espasmo casi imperceptible le recorrió el cuerpo anunciando el _cambio_. Esas carcajadas delataban la parte aterradora de Kim. Afuera, Si Won se sobresaltó y mantuvo el radio a la mano para llamar a Dong Hee de ser necesario. Nada bueno podía resultar después de escucharlo. Kim Xí Chen sacó de su cinturón un cuchillo pequeño y se acercó a su administrador en un movimiento rápido. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con la mano izquierda y con la derecha presionó el cuchillo en la garganta del tipo. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y los nervios de Gun Hee se dispararon. Xí Chen tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba con rabia en el rostro.

—¿Viniste a que arregle tu mierda, administrador? ¿El gran Míster Kim, cabeza de una de las casas de la mafia más importantes del país, debe poner la cara porque su estúpido subordinado no pudo hacer bien su trabajo? Resultaste ser una gran decepción, ¿no es así? Perder cuatro billones de won debería ser considerado una proeza, ¿no lo crees? ¡Responde cuando te hablo!

—N-no, señor, yo lo arreglaré— musitó.

La risa regresó y Xí Chen apretó más el cuchillo contra el cuello del otro. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir.

—Me parece que llevas dos meses en ello y no has hecho más que agrandar la suma. ¿Debería matarte y arreglar las cosas yo mismo? O podría dejar que Míster Park lo haga, estoy seguro de que arde en deseos de destrozarte parte por parte.

—Me encantaría, traje juguetes nuevos de Tailandia— dijo Jung Soo—, pero pienso que sería un poco apresurado.

—¿Apresurado, dices? Él no tuvo reparos en acrecentar una deuda que comenzó con seis millones de won, eso pudo salir de su salario del resto del año. Oh, ¿es eso? ¿No querías quedarte sin dinero, bastardo?

La respiración de Xí Chen se hizo lenta. No. No quería _cambiar_ , tenía muchas ganas de deshacerse de Gun Hee de una buena vez. _Suficiente… por ahora_. Xí Chen parpadeó dos veces y el ligero espasmo volvió a sacudirlo. Míster Kim empujó con fuerza a su rehén y puso su cuchillo en su lugar. Llamó a Si Won y le dijo que trajera al chico Lee. Tenía una idea estúpida.

—¿Está seguro de ello?— preguntó Míster Park.

—Consigamos ideas frescas, para variar— dijo Míster Kim—. Lo viejo comienza a ser obsoleto. ¿Tiene alguna idea, Míster Park? En tres días podríamos estar pidiendo préstamos a las mismas personas a las que se los hemos negado y prórrogas a las mismas otras que hemos ignorado, ¿cree usted que es correcto? Además, el reporte casi dice que es un  prodigio. Veamos si _él_ hizo un hallazgo cuando decidió traerlo.

La puerta se abrió un par de minutos después y Dong Hae apareció en el umbral. Parecía nervioso, pero intentó mantener la compostura. Miró a las personas dentro de la habitación y notó lo diferentes que eran. Dos de ellos eran completos desconocidos y aunque creyó que el tercero debería resultarle familiar, no fue así: el hombre pelirrojo era el más aterrador de los tres.

—¿Míster Kim?— dudó Hae.

—Señor Lee, un placer— saludó éste como si fuera la primera vez que se veían e hizo un ademán para que pasara—. No tengo tiempo para presentarle a estos señores, ya sabrá quiénes son. Iré al grano, me han dicho que usted es algo así como un prodigio en cuanto a dinero. Si le soy sincero me parece apresurado llegar a esa conclusión dado que lleva con nosotros casi tres semanas, de las cuales sólo dos de ellas ha estado rondando directamente en nuestros negocios. Hoy pondremos a prueba su intelecto.

El nerviosismo de Dong Hae se convirtió en extrañeza.

—¿Prueba?

Míster Kim señaló los papeles que estaban en el suelo y Gun Hee los levantó para entregárselos. El jefe los sacudió y se los entregó a Hae sin mirarlos.

—¿Qué ve aquí?

Hae miró los papeles bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

—Un desfalco tremendo— musitó casi para sí mismo—. Quien haya hecho esto hace dos meses tardó demasiado en notar su error— dijo casi con demasiada inocencia.

Míster Park contuvo una risa y Míster Kim sonrió enarcando una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo, prodigio? ¿Qué harías para arreglarlo en tres días?

Dong Hae lo pensó un poco. Lo más simple sería pedir préstamos o incluso una prórroga, pero por lo que había dicho el señor Choi cuando habló con él, la casa Kim nunca había necesitado pedir nada a nadie, al contrario, eran ellos quienes muy contadas veces prestaban no más de cinco millones de won a alguna familia con la que tuvieran muy buena relación. Seguramente eso no sería una opción. Pero también había echado un vistazo a los libros de pagos de los trabajadores de la casa Kim. Nunca había visto tantos ceros en recibos de pago… bueno, su único trabajo había sido a tiempo parcial en un minisúper, no tendría por qué tener demasiados ceros en su recibo de pago… como sea, el señor Choi le había dicho que los nuevos pagos a los trabajadores serían entregados en seis días, ese plazo se vencía mañana.

—Aquí dice que el dinero para pagar a los empleados está cubierto, pero no hay suficientes fondos para pagar a los clientes, pienso que puede hacerse un recorte del cincuenta por ciento en los salarios más elevados y del treinta por ciento en los salarios más bajos. Todo eso sumado al dinero que se tiene actualmente sería apenas lo suficiente para cerrar las deudas más próximas. Según entiendo, hay dos familias que tienen deudas con la casa Kim y ya pidieron una prórroga antes, eso podría servir para saldar el último pago.

—¿Quieres que les diga a los empleados que cumplen con sus trabajos que voy a recortarles el sueldo porque un inepto no pudo con el suyo?

—No, digo que si Míster Kim no quiere pedir una prórroga a sus clientes podría pedirle una a sus empleados y después recompensarlos de alguna manera. ¿Un bono extra más adelante?

Míster Kim lo miró detenidamente. El chico hablaba con tranquilidad, no parecía demasiado asustado y pensaba con claridad. No podría decirle prodigio, pero al menos su idea no sonaba tan disparatada. ¿Sería funcional?

—¿Qué opina, Míster Park? ¿Le recuerda a alguien?

—Ese comentario es bastante narcisista, Míster Kim— respondió el aludido—. No esperaba menos de usted.

—Lo sé. Muy bien, chico, si esto funciona te daré una recompensa que hará que todos te odien de envidia.

Llamó de nuevo a Si Won e hizo que trajera a Choi Min Ho, a éste le dijo que convocara una junta con ciertas personas en dos horas. Haría lo que Dong Hae había dicho, con la pequeña diferencia de que tomaría el salario completo de Gun Hee y el setenta y cinco por ciento del suyo, a final de cuentas quien sufría por la escasez de dinero era Hee Chul, no él.

—Te dejo a ti decidir su castigo— dijo Míster Kim a Míster Park al tiempo que caminaba a la puerta de su oficina—. Estamos cansados.

 

Gun Hee fue encerrado en el sótano. Míster Park tenía la llave y solo él sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido en las dos horas que estuvo con él. Por lo demás, Míster Kim había presidido una junta muy peculiar e incluso casi se había disculpado con su gente. Nombró a Dong Hae a cargo de su “idea fresca” y dijo que si algo salía mal iba a lamentarlo, cosa que el chico no supo si tomar como una amenaza porque no le pareció que lo fuera. De acuerdo con las cuentas, apenas podrían reponer el dinero que necesitaban y conforme se regularizaran las cosas, con los nuevos ingresos del puerto podrían recompensar a los trabajadores por su “amable contribución”.

 

—Parece que las cosas salieron bien— dijo Míster Park cuando se encontró a Hee Chul en el pasillo.

—Claro que sí, yo traje al chico— sonaba como un padre orgulloso—. En un par de meses podríamos ver resultados agradables.

—¿Qué sucederá con Gun Hee?

—Lo cambiará de puesto. En un negocio como éste puedes tener errores tontos como el señor Cho, pero no puedes hacer estupideces tan grandes.

—Ya veo. ¿La recompensa de Lee?

—A eso me dirijo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—La verdad no. Pienso que será emocional y no quiero verme inmiscuido en ello.

—Está bien— reanudó su camino y se detuvo cuando el mayor le habló.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas con _él_? No te esfuerces demasiado o vas a hacerte daño otra vez.

La mirada de Hee Chul se ensombreció.

—Estoy bien. No hemos tenido problemas tan serios… solo me he tomado un par de libertades, nadie más lo ha notado.

Jung Soo asintió y le dijo que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía. Hee Chul siguió caminando y pensaba en lo diferente y entretenido que prometía ser el día. Por otro lado, Míster Park atravesó el pasillo y subió la escalera hasta la terraza. Pudo ver los dos autos negros en la entrada y los seis guardaespaldas que los acompañarían; le parecía demasiado llevar dos guardaespaldas más, era como si Lee fuera lo suficientemente importante como para ser protegido. Miró a Hee Chul caminar con Dong Hae hasta los autos y subir al segundo de ellos. Apenas arrancaron, Jung Soo dio la vuelta y se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra.

 

—Señor Kim, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?— dijo Hae. Hee Chul asintió—. ¿Tiene un hermano gemelo?

Hee Chul rio entre dientes. Nunca le habían hecho una pregunta tan extraña como esa, ¿un hermano gemelo? Quizá sería interesante, pero ya era suficiente tener a una persona tan increíblemente atractiva en el mundo, así que tener dos sería una gran injusticia.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo tan tonto? Creí que se trataría de algo serio como el lugar a donde vamos o cosas así.

—Sé a dónde vamos, vi los papeles del señor Lee— dijo señalando al asiento del copiloto donde iba Hyuk Jae. Era una limusina, así que no podían verlos realmente—. Volviendo al tema, me refería al día en que me llamaron para ver los papeles de las cuentas: el hombre que estaba ahí no parecía ser usted.

Hee Chul dudó y desvió la mirada. Todo este tiempo creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien y un chico con el que apenas había hablado lo notó.

—Claro que se trataba de mí, ¿en qué te basas para decir que no lo era?

—Me hablaba formalmente como si nos acabáramos de conocer, sin mencionar el escalofrío al entrar a su oficina. El día que nos conocimos se rio en mi cara y no me inspiraba el más mínimo temor— respondió al tiempo que le quitaba la envoltura a una paleta de caramelo.

Hee Chul miró a la ventana y la calle se desdibujaba mientras pasaban. Quizá debió decir que sí a lo del hermano gemelo, de todos modos, era similar.


	7. Chapter 7

—No necesito que me ayudes— dijo el pequeño pelirrojo esa vez.

—Pero ayer dijiste que querías que te mostrara cómo hacerlo— había respondido Jung Soo.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues ya no.

—Míster Lee dijo que te supervisara.

—Tenemos la misma edad, estúpido, ¿qué vas a supervisarme si también tienes nueve años? Además, pareces más enclenque que yo.

—Soy mayor que tú… por unos días— replicó el otro—. Además, soy tu superior, yo llevo aquí dos años, tú llegaste hace un mes.

El niño de cabello castaño hizo un gesto y miró la diana. Lanzó el dardo que tenía entre los dedos y éste cayó fuera del círculo. Le habían dicho que si lograba darle al blanco tres veces seguidas le darían un cuchillo. Y él quería el arma, todos tenían una, hasta el estúpido niño rubio de ojos enormes que lo molestaba tanto.

—No me importa, lárgate.

—Hagamos un trato, si logras darle al blanco una sola vez te dejaré en paz, pero si yo lo logro tres veces dejarás que te ayude.

—No es justo, tú ya sabes hacerlo.

—Nadie dijo que la vida es justa, ya deberías saberlo.

El castaño hizo un gesto y decidió permitir que le enseñaran a lanzar los dardos. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y luego de que el menor pudiera dar en el blanco una vez (después de muchos intentos) fueron a buscar comida a la cocina. Mientras bajaban la escalera, el más joven se detuvo porque no podía respirar bien y luego siguieron andando. El cocinero Yang les dio un pedazo de pastel y subieron corriendo a la azotea para comerlo.

—Chulee, te preguntaré algo— dijo Jung Soo.

—Está bien, pero no me llames así, suena estúpido.

—De acuerdo, Chulee. ¿Te duele mucho?— dijo ignorándolo.

—¿Qué cosa?— respondió el castaño con un gesto.

—Cuando llega el _fantasma_.

El menor dejó de comer y se levantó.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿De verdad? Estuvo aquí hace un rato, le enseñé a lanzar dardos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no era yo?

—Tú eres más alegre.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y sólo se escuchaba el tenedor de Jung Soo contra el plato. Apenas terminó con su pastel, tomó el de Hee y se lo dio.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

—Es posible que ambos seamos monstruos. Tú compartes tu cuerpo con un fantasma que nació contigo; yo soy perseguido por los fantasmas de las personas que he matado. Seremos buenos amigos.

—Eres un tipo muy extraño.

—Mira quién lo dice.

Después de esa conversación, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Iban juntos a todas partes, practicaban juntos, comían juntos e incluso compartían habitación. Los adultos decían que era normal porque no había más niños. Cada vez que el _fantasma_ llegaba, Jung Soo se encargaba de cuidar al pequeño. No le parecía justo que ese sujeto supiera todo lo que hacía Hee, pero éste no supiera nada de lo que hacía el _fantasma_ si Jung Soo no se lo decía. Así pasaron cuatro años y comenzó la adolescencia con todos los conflictos que eso conlleva, incluyendo las crisis de identidad.

—Estoy harto— dijo Hee un día.

—No es tan malo, hace buenos progresos con la pistola, a Míster Lee le agrada.

—Pero él piensa que soy yo. Si me deshiciera del _fantasma_ y practicara lo suficiente mis problemas terminarían.

—No puedes deshacerte del _fantasma_ , es parte de ti.

—Una parte que no necesito.

El _cambio_ era controlado muy pocas veces por Hee, regularmente el _fantasma_ salía cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo y por eso el chico se sentía vulnerable.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, el _fantasma_ decidió que quería hacerle preguntas a Jung Soo, pero Hee no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. ¿Que si fue doloroso? Hee intentó resistir el _cambio_ con toda su fuerza. Sintió que sus nervios se contraían y un calambre le recorrió las extremidades como si pudiera romperle los huesos; su temperatura se elevó en un santiamén y convulsionó en el suelo bajo la asustada mirada de Jung Soo, si el mayor iba a buscar ayuda les harían preguntas y nadie podía saber su secreto. Fue la escena más espeluznante que Jung Soo había visto en su vida. El castaño no dejaba de moverse y decir palabras que no parecían tener ningún sentido, había odio en ellas. Y de repente todo cesó. El cuerpo del menor quedó inconsciente en el suelo y su amigo lo miró aterrado durante media hora, ¿estaría muerto? Al final comprobó que respiraba y decidió levantarlo; lo metió a la cama y se quedó mirándolo toda la noche a la espera de que despertara. Le parecía que Hee era un chico fuerte: No había gritado de dolor en ningún momento.

Pasaron siete horas antes de que Hee diera un respingo y abriera los ojos.

—¿Con quién hablo?— preguntó Jung Soo.

—Soy yo, naturalmente— dijo el _fantasma_ —. Pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo, presta atención a esto, no lo repetiré otra vez: Lamentamos causar molestias, pero es jodidamente aburrido mirar.

—¿Qué acuerdo?

—Pregúntale a Hee Chul. Por cierto, nunca te he dado las gracias por no contar nuestro secreto.

—Hice una promesa.

—Lo sé.

 

—Kim Hee Chul, nunca me contaste tu trato— musitó Jung Soo.

Arrancó una rosa blanca de la jardinera y la miró detenidamente. Sabía que no sólo había un acuerdo entre esos dos, algunas veces Hee Chul había musitado cosas en sueños y una vez por equivocación confesó que podía hablar con el _fantasma_ , pero aquél tenía secretos. Hee Chul había aceptado al _fantasma_ como su otro yo, al grado de que cuando Míster Lee murió, el chico cayó en depresión y el _otro_ se hizo cargo de todo por dos meses. El _fantasma_ recibió el título de Míster Kim y Hee Chul jamás quiso quitárselo. Incluso Jung Soo llegó a pensar en la existencia de dos _fantasmas_ , uno más agresivo que el otro, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto porque Hee Chul jamás lo mencionó y él no tenía pruebas suficientes para afirmarlo. No solía darles mucho peso a las corazonadas.

 

Xué Fu revisaba los reportes entregados por el administrador Jung y firmaba lo necesario. Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba realmente exhausta, había revisado documentos durante toda la semana y, gracias al favor que la casa Kim le había hecho, las cosas iban bien. Cuando los Koshiro decidieron continuar el contrato con los Kuo, los clientes que tenían dudas acerca de mantener los lazos con ellos habían decidido quedarse. ¿Qué le había dicho Míster Kim a Koshiro? Era un misterio y a ella no le interesaba saberlo; por alguna razón confiaba en ese hombre. La chica suspiró y miró el reloj otra vez. Se dejó caer en la silla y llamó a la guardaespaldas Kim.

—Miss Kuo— dijo ella.

—Que preparen mi auto, iremos al club.

 

El “Exordium” era el club más exclusivo de Seúl, una gran cantidad de jóvenes adinerados se concentraban ahí: celebridades, hijos de políticos, empresarios e incluso gente que de algún modo era poderosa y podía pagarlo. Se usaba también como un lugar para cerrar algunos negocios importantes.

Kuo Xué Fu bajó del auto ataviada con un vestido rojo ajustado y tacones de quince centímetros, en compañía de sus guardaespaldas no menos hermosas. Entró al club y subió al primer piso. Se sentó en una de las mesas y recordó las muchas veces que había ido a ese lugar sin preocuparse de nada más que de la resaca del día siguiente.

Después de un rato – y de unas cuantas copas – un chico se acercó para invitarle un trago. Naturalmente, el chico sabía quién era ella, lo que se reafirmó cuando las guardaespaldas Kim y Seo le cerraron el paso. Xué Fu le dejó pasar y a pesar de que la guardaespaldas Han – quien no estaba presente – no lo permitiría, ellas decidieron limitarse a obedecer y observar. No sería el único chico que querría acercarse a Miss Kuo, ella era la soltera millonaria incauta que todos estaban buscando, algo así como “dinero fácil”.

 

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Hae.

— _Exordium_ — dijo Hee Chul como un ronroneo—. Es el lugar más exclusivo que encontrarás en Seúl, todas las personas importantes vienen aquí; se trata de la mejor forma de presentarte como miembro de la casa Kim, apenas te vean conmigo serás importante.

Dong Hae miró el enorme edificio de tres plantas que se levantaba frente a él. Un edificio blanco con luces de neón en colores llamativos y mucha gente afuera esperando la entrada. La palabra _Exordium_ escrita con una presuntuosa tipografía dorada resaltaba en la parte superior del edificio. Hee Chul caminó como si nada y el guardia de la entrada se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Adentro, la música retumbaba y más luces neón se movían por todas partes. Había una plataforma donde se encontraba el DJ y a los costados jaulas enormes con bailarinas voluptuosas en poca ropa. El ambiente era inquietante. La gente los miró de reojo al entrar, pero Hee Chul no miró a nadie, lo que hizo fue pasar el brazo por los hombros de Hae como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo y subieron la escalera de metal al primer piso. Se sentaron en los sillones de media luna y el mayor ordenó las bebidas. Solo Si Won y Hyuk Jae estaban ahí, Dong Hee y Jong In se habían quedado en la planta baja y Chan Yeol y Baek Hyun afuera.

—Dime, joven Lee, ¿qué deseas? ¿Chicas, alcohol…? Cualquier cosa es posible en este lugar: sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Dong Hae miró a su alrededor. Hacía un rato estaba en Mokpo visitando por última vez a las únicas personas que él creía importantes en su miserable vida y ahora estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en un entorno de escandalosa perversión. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Porque personas como él no tenían muchas opciones y esto casi era una bendición. No encajaba con su personalidad, pero quizá…

—¿No cree que está yendo muy rápido?

—No. El dinero se hizo para usarse y no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo que éste... Bueno, hay muchos lugares, pero entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Le gusta derrochar el dinero, Míster Kim?— sonrió Hae bebiendo un sorbo de la espumosa bebida frente a él.

—Tengo demasiado— se encogió de hombros. Recorrió con la mirada el primer piso y notó una sensual silueta que le pareció conocida, frente a la cual estaba el hijo de empresas Takeda. ¿Debería ir a saludar?—. Te diré lo que haremos: Debo ir a ver a alguien, pero no quiero que te quedes solo, así que…— hizo una señal a dos chicas que los miraban desde lejos y ellas se acercaron—. El chico es nuevo por aquí, háganlo sentir en casa— sonrió.

Las dos chicas, una morena y la otra pelirroja, se acercaron a Hae con miradas encendidas y Hee caminó hasta donde se encontraba su “conocida”.

 

—Miss Kuo— saludó Hee Chul detrás de ella, pasando por alto al chico con quien hablaba.

Se trataba de un tipo increíblemente común con ojos grandes, tez aceitunada, cabello castaño y cejas terriblemente juntas. Su cuerpo parecía torneado a pesar del saco de diez mil dólares que llevaba puesto. A Hee Chul se le ocurrieron muchas maneras de llamar al chico y ninguna tenía posibilidades de ser su verdadero nombre.

Xué Fu volteó a ver a su interlocutor y enarcó una ceja.

—Míster Kim, no esperaba verlo aquí.

A leguas se notaba que estaba a punto de embriagarse. Echó una mirada a la mesa y con sólo ver el vaso de ella se dio cuenta de la cantidad de vodka que había en esa bebida. ¿Sería a propósito? ¿Era tan estúpida como para emborracharse con un miserable caza-fortunas? La respuesta era afirmativa. Quizá por eso sus guardaespaldas parecían tan nerviosas.

—Vengo a menudo— respondió a secas—. No tengo el placer de conocer a su amigo— mintió.

Hee Chul miró al muchacho imitando la mirada que solía poner Míster Park cuando estaba a punto de intimidar a alguien, había estado practicando frente al espejo desde los diez años porque se había dado cuenta de la efectividad del gesto. Takeda bajó la mirada como el cobarde que era y se despidió apresuradamente de Miss Kuo: todos los que se presumieran millonarios habían escuchado las distorsionadas historias de la casa Kim y le temían. No era para menos, Míster Park había forjado con ahínco su reputación desde que era un niño y llevaba a cabo asesinatos perfectos, ¿por qué no estaba en prisión? Su minuciosidad no le permitía dejar evidencia que pudiera adjudicarle crimen alguno. Míster Kim, por su parte, no era tan diferente, sádico y cruel como ningún otro, nadie había tenido el valor de enfrentarlo, incluso se decía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo para asegurar su extraña juventud y poderío.

—Asustó al chico, Míster Kim— dijo Miss Kuo—. ¿Por qué le gusta tanto asustar a la gente?

—Lo dice como si yo fuera un adefesio, Miss Kuo.

—Sabe a lo que me refiero.

Hee sonrió.

—Es mi deporte preferido— dijo sentándose en la silla ahora vacía.

Ella rio con ganas.

—Vaya deporte.

—Mejor que el suyo. Hay suficientes chicas aquí a quienes les pagan por entretener herederos estúpidos como el que acaba de irse, ¿por qué hace usted semejante caridad?

Xué Fu bebió otro sorbo de lo que sea que había en el vaso y lo dejó casi vacío. Sonrió como lo hace una chica ebria, pero con encanto.

—Algunos me presionan, Míster Kim, la gente quiere que le deje los negocios a otra persona o que me case para que mi esposo se haga cargo de mi fortuna— dijo poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando el rostro en sus manos.

—¿Así que usted vino a buscar novio a un lugar como éste? ¡Vaya! Creí que yo estaba loco.

Hee Chul le quitó el vaso a Xué Fu para evitar que siguiera bebiendo y se limitó a mirarla mientras ésta respondía.

—¿Cómo podría buscar novio en otra parte? Ninguno de esos sujetos me toma en serio y a mí no me interesa ninguno de ellos. Al menos con el alcohol la gente parece más agradable. Incluso usted podría verse decente— ella entrecerró los ojos y con las mejillas coloradas, a juego con el vestido, parecía salida de un manga subido de tono.

Hee Chul imitó la posición de ella y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

—¿Tan bien me veo?— musitó—. Señorita, lo que usted podría encontrar aquí, en lo que a hombres se refiere, es un buen susto matinal. Debería dejar de beber.

—Y usted debería dejar de hablar.

Hee movió su rostro ligeramente a la izquierda como hacía cuando no entendía algo. Enseguida la chica acortó totalmente la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. A pesar de haber sido tomado totalmente desprevenido, Hee Chul no le dijo que no al beso, decidió corresponderlo. Podía sentir el aliento cálido de ella y sus labios de cereza y alcohol le incitaban a no detenerse, al menos no muy pronto. Automáticamente su mano derecha se situó en la nuca de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí y sus nervios se dispararon. _Es un lugar público, idiota_ , escuchó en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos – que su subconsciente había cerrado – y lentamente cortó el beso. No había probado besos como ése con las muchas mujeres con las que se había relacionado, de haber estado a solas ya habría comenzado a desnudarla.

—Me parece interesante su modo de callar a las personas, Miss Kuo, pero debo advertirle que no está bien besar a cualquier extraño, es una suerte que haya sido yo.

Xué Fu lo miró de forma extraña. “La última persona que me miró así terminó en mi cama”, las palabras de Míster Park resonaron en la cabeza de Kim.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie besa mejor que yo.

—¿Está seguro?

—Claro que sí. Me encantaría mostrarle mis diplomas, pero me temo que está ebria y no podría apreciarlos correctamente.

Hee Chul se puso de pie y dijo a la guardaespaldas Kim que lo mejor sería llevar a Miss Kuo a casa, antes de que algo malo le sucediera. Dio la vuelta y miró a Hae besando a la chica rubia y a la pelirroja alternadamente, parecía pasarla bien, así que lo dejaría un rato más. Algo dentro de él se agitó y pensó que sería buena idea conseguir a alguien para pasar el rato, aunque lo más probable era que después de ese beso no encontrara algo que pudiera satisfacerlo.

 

Al día siguiente, después de llegar a casa, Hee Chul se dispuso a revisar el papeleo pendiente. Había sido una noche interesante, mas no completamente divertida. Media hora después de empezar, comenzó a divagar un poco. Quizá debería pedirle a _él_ que se encargue del papeleo… terminaría más rápido, eso era un hecho… _Anoche no me pediste ayuda_ … Hee Chul se sintió mareado… _¿Has pensado que también tenemos necesidades?_... el cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas… _Míster Kim exige una audiencia con Kim Hee Chul_ …

Y se desmayó.


	8. Chapter 8

Otra vez era un espacio sin fin aparente. Se encontraba de pie en medio de la oscuridad, la única luz provenía de una lámpara sobre una delicada mesita. Vio un par de sillones encontrados y rodó los ojos. ¿Los sillones tenían que ser negros? Al parecer el buen gusto se había quedado de un solo lado.

—¿Qué quieres? — Exclamó a la nada—. Hay mucho papeleo qué hacer, estoy ocupado.

Escuchó una risa leve. A Xí Chen le encantaba ser dramático cuando hablaban, era un mal hábito que se le había pegado desde la adolescencia.

—Ayer también parecías ocupado— obtuvo por respuesta.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Tú eres muy brusco con las chicas.

—Ellas dicen que soy un buen amante.

—Quizá lo hacen porque temen por sus vidas.

La risita regresó y de entre las sombras salió una figura con rostro conocido y traje oscuro, pero brillante. Le encantaban las entradas dramáticas. Xí Chen sonrió.

—No sé qué decir a eso. De cualquier forma, no importa: tengo mejor gusto.

Hee Chul iba a replicar, pero no lo hizo. El chico se sentó frente a él y su mirada burlona daba a entender que se refería a Xué Fu.

—¿Podemos dejar las niñerías y atender asuntos importantes?— terció Míster Kim saliendo del otro lado con su clásico traje azul oscuro—, después de todo, quien llamó a audiencia fui yo.

Xí Chen hizo un gesto y levantó las manos dando a entender que le cedía la palabra. Se cruzó de brazos y miró con atención.

—Kim Hee Chul, hay algo que no entiendo y me gustaría que me lo explicaras— comenzó Míster Kim.

—¿Te refieres al contrato de Kuo?— interrumpió Hee—. No estoy yendo contra él, dijiste que podía…

—Me refiero a las cláusulas que marcaste en el contrato de Lee Dong Hae— interrumpió—. Inventaste un puesto que no existía y antes de evaluarlo o consultarme tomaste una decisión. Estás siendo apresurado.

—Tengo una corazonada, estoy seguro de que funcionará.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Tengo un plan B, pero no tendremos que llegar ahí.

Míster Kim miró a Hee Chul con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Se supone que me sienta tranquilo con esa respuesta?— preguntó.

—Es tu decisión— respondió—. Haré mi parte como mejor pueda hacerla, no soy un niño inútil, Míster Kim. Y tú no eres el más sabio.

Xí Chen rio entre dientes al ver atacado el orgullo de Míster Kim. El aludido sonrió de medio lado con un gesto de socarronería y asintió.

—No digo que no me agrade el chico, pero está muy tierno*.

Hee Chul rio con ganas.

—Eso no importa, lo mismo pensaban de ti cuando Míster Lee te dejó a cargo.

—De nosotros— dijo Xí Chen levantando una mano—, ¿olvidas al secretario So? Me tomó por el brazo el día del funeral y dijo que debería renunciar antes de que él mismo organizara un motín.

—Lo mataste después de eso.

—Claro que lo hice— sonrió con ganas.

—¿Eso significa que quieres revisar los papeles y contribuir?

—Él es Míster Kim, él revisa papeles— dijo señalando al otro rápidamente.

—Si reviso papeles tendré el resto del día a mi disposición— amenazó.

 

Míster Park colocó un vaso de agua frente a la cabeza de Hee Chul, que parecía dormir sobre el montón de papeles que había en su escritorio. Estaría exhausto cuando despertara. Se sentó en el sillón de una sola persona y lo miró. Según sus cálculos y con base en la experiencia que le habían dado los años, su amigo despertaría en dos minutos más.

—¿Con quién hablo?— preguntó antes de cortar un bocado de pastel con su tenedor.

—Con el idiota que aceptó revisar papeles para poder estirar las piernas— Míster Kim levantó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás para acomodarse el cabello—. ¿Se acabó el whisky?— dijo al mirar el vaso con agua frente a él.

—Hay demasiado alcohol en su organismo, Míster Kim, ¿pretende morir de cirrosis? Hay mejores formas de hacerlo. Por cierto, el administrador cumplió con su condena, tengo la sospecha de que me detesta casi tanto como yo a él.

Míster Kim sonrió de medio lado y miró los papeles que tenía en frente, notó que eran algunos de los resultados de la “idea fresca” de Lee.

—Qué más da— musitó a las hojas—. Usted nunca ha sido su favorito, Míster Park. El hecho de que esté con vida es otra obra más de Hee Chul, de ser por mí ese bastardo estaría muerto hace tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo.

 

—Shin Hye, soy Gun Hee— dijo éste apenas se encerró en su habitación—. Es sobre la oferta, ¿Míster Jin mantiene lo acordado?

—Por supuesto.

—Está bien. Hagámoslo.

 

—… y si hiciéramos un par de donaciones y dejáramos de dar tantos sobornos podríamos tener la protección de los lugareños y no sólo de las personas más importantes. Podríamos abarcar más y tendríamos ventaja sobre otras casas, la gente protege lo que le importa o le beneficia— decía Dong Hae.

Míster Kim escuchaba desde su escritorio y Míster Park lo hacía desde el sofá. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que se había confirmado el aumento de ingresos por parte de los nuevos arreglos y le habían dado más libertad a Hae para proponer cosas nuevas luego de que hiciera un descuidado y provocativo comentario durante la cena acerca de que la casa Kim estaba “estancada”.

—Es más práctico no generar más gastos— dijo Míster Kim.

—Pero es necesario tener un buen respaldo. El gobierno no apoya a los pueblos y nosotros los utilizamos para hacer nuestros negocios, si podemos mantener contenta a la gente, entonces no correremos el riesgo de que alguien se meta con nosotros. El pueblo gobierna, Míster Kim.

No era una idea tan disparatada, así como tampoco era tan novedosa. Era la misma idea que Hee Chul había propuesto cuando era más joven y Míster Lee había dicho que podría funcionar, pero por falta de recursos no se pensaba en una expansión. Había sido él, Míster Kim, quien había llevado a la casa Kim a donde estaba actualmente. Apenas había visto que tenía el poder y dinero suficientes, había decidido detenerse.

—¿Has considerado que también se aumentan los riesgos? No todos podemos ser amigos, joven Lee—dijo Míster Park—, siempre hay alguien que quiere destrozarte y desgraciadamente la casa Kim tiene más enemigos que amigos.

—Podríamos intentarlo— respondió—. No debemos quedarnos así por siempre, Míster Park. Hoy estamos bien, pero quizá mañana necesitemos apoyo y no encontrará usted mejor apoyo que el de un pueblo que pueda reconocer su importancia. Si un humano alimenta a un perro durante un mes, tenga por seguro que el perro seguirá a su benefactor sin mirar de quién se trate.

La puerta de la oficina de Míster Kim se abrió apresuradamente y el señor Choi (el nuevo administrador) apareció en el umbral con los ojos rojos de desesperación y los músculos contraídos. Jadeaba por la carrera y sostenía un teléfono celular.

—Llamada urgente de las plantaciones, Míster Kim. Querrá escuchar esto.

—¿Por qué no se hace cargo?

—Estoy seguro de que querrá escucharlo por sí mismo.

Míster Kim atendió la llamada y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Había sido una muy buena racha, las cosas avanzaban demasiado bien, ¿es que no podían gozar de su buena fortuna y ya?

—¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡No pueden ser todas inservibles! ¡Les pago una cantidad mayor a la que pagaría cualquier otro para que entreguen buenas cosechas, ¿cómo pasó?!— dijo después de escuchar el asunto de la llamada y luego de una larga pausa en la que se le explicaba acerca de la repentina plaga que había caído sobre ellos, Kim continuó—. ¿Cuánto queda?

Al final de la llamada, Míster Kim pensaba en todas las posibilidades de sacar adelante la cosecha y hacer los envíos que necesitaba. Se había excedido un poco y de tanto alardear con el puerto firmó contratos de más, lo que ajustaba demasiado la demanda con la cosecha. Se había confiado.

Todos los presentes miraron a Míster Kim pasarse nerviosamente la mano derecha por el cabello e intentar recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. Echaba chispas por los ojos y lucía aterrador: nadie quiso romper el silencio.

—¿De dónde salió la plaga?— dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Si me permite, Míster Kim— comenzó Choi—. Al inicio de la conversación, el señor Ryeo dijo que no era una plaga común de la temporada o la zona.

—¿Dice que alguien contaminó mis cultivos, administrador?— su tono era ácido.

—Es posible.

Míster Kim soltó un rugido de furia y en medio del arrebato tiró dos vasijas que había en un mueble y algunos papeles cercanos cayeron con un estruendo; el pulso del señor Kim se aceleró furiosamente.

—¡Voy a asesinar a quien haya osado traicionar a Míster Kim!— vociferó éste—. ¡Lo voy a destrozar y usaré su cabeza como ejemplo para cualquier otro que se atreva a pensar en hacer lo mismo! ¡Lo juro!— decía mientras continuaba destrozando todo a su paso—. ¡Jamás me habían humillado de esta manera! ¡Es inaudito! ¡Quiero que lo encuentren! ¡Choi Si Won!— exclamó llamando a su guardaespaldas. Éste esperaba afuera, prevenido desde el momento en que escuchó los primeros gritos. Entró y miró a su jefe—. ¡Averigue todo acerca de quién ha entrado y salido de la zona agraria en el último mes! Quiero una relación de las llamadas que han entrado y salido, las causas de ellas y también de las visitas: ¡encuentre al traidor para que pueda demostrarle quién soy!

—Sí, Míster Kim.

—Míster Park, necesitaré su ayuda con eso, no me importa las medidas que tenga que tomar: quiero a ese bastardo— continuó con total certeza de que sus órdenes serían cumplidas—. Señor Choi, revise lo que tenemos y haga un informe urgente con lo que podemos cubrir: dé prioridad a los clientes más antiguos. Y tú, chico fresco, cubrirás al guardaespaldas Choi, no me importa lo inútil que puedas ser. ¿Dónde está Lee Hyuk Jae?— el guardaespaldas fue llamado y no tardó en entrar a la oficina—. Hagan los preparativos necesarios, iremos a la casa Kuo. ¡Rápido!

 

La casa Kuo se veía imponente mientras los autos de Míster Kim se acercaban. Hyuk Jae iba al volante del auto principal y Hae iba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Por qué estamos yendo a la casa Kuo?— dijo de repente Hae.

—Si alguien puede ayudarnos a reponer las pérdidas son los Kuo— respondió Hyuk—, nadie tiene campos más grandes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En México se dice que alguien está muy “tierno” cuando carece de experiencia o es muy joven para algo.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuo Xué Fu se alisó el cabello con rapidez y revisó su maquillaje. ¿Qué hacía Míster Kim en su sala de espera? Ni siquiera cuando se besaron le hizo una llamada… aunque ella fue quien lo besó y estaba ebria, así que tenía sentido que… no. Sacudió su cabeza y salió recordándose a sí misma que cada paso suyo debía ir con firmeza. Las guardaespaldas Kim y Seo la siguieron hasta la puerta que daba a la sala de espera y ahí se encontraron con los guardaespaldas Lee de la casa Kim. Seo abrió la puerta y Xué Fu entró. Al otro lado, Míster Kim permanecía de pie frente a la ventana con un whisky en la mano derecha y miraba hacia ninguna parte. Por alguna razón, la chica sentía que interrumpía sus pensamientos al entrar a la sala.

—No esperaba verlo, Míster Kim.

El aludido parpadeó dos veces y volteó a verla. Había estado pensando en cómo pedir ayuda sin sentir que su orgullo se despedazaba, pero no había resuelto las palabras exactas. Incluso pensó en obligar a Hee Chul a hacerlo, pero la incertidumbre de no saber cómo acabarían las cosas si lo hacía le hizo tomar la decisión de encargarse por sí mismo.

—Yo tampoco esperaba verla, Miss Kuo— respondió sinceramente.

Xué Fu se sentó en uno de los sofás y lo invitó a hacerlo. Míster Kim se sentía relativamente vulnerable en un lugar ajeno al suyo con todas las de perder: no tenía el control de la situación. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se detuvo. _Muévete._ Su respiración se detuvo un instante y cerró los ojos dos segundos. Hee Chul los abrió y sonrió de medio lado. Caminó con naturalidad al sofá frente a la chica y se sentó.

—Quiero decir que no pensé verla en estas circunstancias. Regularmente las chicas me buscan a mí.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Entonces debo entender que su visita es un suceso importante— dijo ella dándole por su lado.

—Exacto. Iré al grano, Miss Kuo, vengo a proponerle un negocio.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Desafortunadamente, como le había dicho la primera vez que nos vimos, en un ambiente de negocios como el nuestro, es una tarea difícil conseguir amigos, pero es muy sencillo hacerse de enemigos. Por la mañana me informaron que un pequeño bastardo de mi propia casa decidió pasarse al lado contrario e infectar mis campos de cultivo días antes de la cosecha y entrega de mercancía a los clientes exteriores. De manera que tengo un traidor y no tengo producto qué entregar al exterior; como sabrá, si no hago las entregas en tiempo y forma, me quedo sin clientes y la gloriosa casa Kim se va a la ruina conmigo en ella. Así que, en vista de que usted y yo hemos tenido _negocios_ previos, vengo a cobrar esa pequeña deuda que usted tiene conmigo.

Solo él diría con tal desfachatez que viene a cobrar una deuda en lugar de decir que necesita ayuda. Xué Fu era consciente de que tendría que devolver el favor y no dudaría en hacerlo.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?— dijo ella. Hee Chul le mostró las cuentas que el administrador Choi había sacado luego de revisar los documentos que le habían mandado—. Supongo que podemos arreglarlo— levantó la bocina del teléfono blanco que tenía a su lado y tomó la línea directa con la oficina de su administrador. Le dio las instrucciones pertinentes y el hombre tuvo que aceptar—. Es un hecho, Míster Kim, en dos días le será enviado el cargamento.

Hee Chul sonrió con ganas.

—Nunca creí decirlo, pero gracias, Miss Kuo— dijo poniéndose de pie, no acostumbraba a alargar las reuniones más de lo necesario—. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una atmósfera más interesante, ¿sabe que mi casa cerca del puerto de Incheon es bastante admirada?

Miss Kuo sabía la clase de oferta que era esa, sin embargo, no le molestaba.

—Le aviso que me gustan las casas grandes.

—Oh, le aseguro que no va a decepcionarse.

 

El hombre corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la siguiente calle y dio vuelta. Calle cerrada. Se sintió como un idiota, conocía bien esas calles y terminaba en el único callejón de la zona y encima perseguido. Su ritmo cardiaco seguía elevándose. Miró hacia atrás con desesperación. Ahí estaban. Cuatro hombres vestidos de negro le cerraron el paso y se acercaron lentamente, eso no ayudaba a regular ni un poco su respiración. Estaban a seis metros cuando, detrás de ellos, un hombre vestido de blanco se adelantó y quedó al frente. Su sangre se congeló.

—Escurridizo, ¿eh?— dijo el hombre de blanco—. No acostumbro a perseguir a alguien por más de doce horas, es una especie de récord.

—¡Eres el Verdugo!— exclamó el aludido—. Creímos que eras un mito.

Míster Park soltó una carcajada.

—Mi fama me precede, al parecer; pero soy muy real— comenzó a andar y el perseguido retrocedió hasta que la pared se lo impidió. Míster Park se detuvo a un metro de distancia y levantó la mano derecha, movió el dedo anular dos veces y dos guardaespaldas se apresuraron sobre el objetivo, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo hicieron arrodillarse—. Tienes dos opciones, mi querido gusano, o me dices cómo se las arreglaron para contaminar los campos de la casa Kim, o te saco a la fuerza la información de cómo lo hicieron. Si me das detalles seré amable contigo. Tienes dos segundos para decidir.

El prisionero dudó y desvió la mirada. Si su jefe se enteraba de que había dado información al enemigo, iba a matarlo, pero si no lo hacía el Verdugo iba a matarlo. Mierda. Comenzó a temblar de desesperación y su rostro se vio bañado en sudor. Míster Park sonrió abiertamente y le dio una patada en el pecho al tipo, mantuvo ahí su pie mientras hablaba. Acercó el rostro a él y le susurró al oído:

—Si hay algo que odio es perder el tiempo, en especial en un lugar tan sucio como éste, ¿debería mostrarte mis juguetes? Nadie se resiste a ellos, me prometí a mí mismo que si alguien lo logra le perdonaría la vida, pero todos mueren antes de que les hable de ello. Es una pena, ¿quieres intentarlo? Estoy aburriéndome.

La voz de Míster Park sacudió la última hebra de valor que tenía el hombre y su nivel de desesperación lo hizo gritar.

—¡Fue ella! La chica Park me envió a buscar al tipo de la casa Kim, ella dijo que no podía ensuciarse las manos y que me pagaría bien.

—Ya sé que Park Shin Hye te pagó, lo que quiero saber es a quién te envió a buscar.

—Dijo que era un hombre de confianza de Míster Kim, por eso nadie se enteraría de que había sido él.

—Dame un nombre.

—No dijo su nombre, se refirió a él como “Stylist” y cuando lo vi tampoco mencionó un nombre, además no lo vi directamente porque iba en un auto negro. Solo le di el insecto y no pregunté nada más.

Míster Park se enderezó, metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón y lo pensó un poco. ¿Qué era “Stylist”? Estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde había sido eso? La traducción literal era “estilista” y no había ningún estilista dentro de los hombres de confianza de Míster Kim, si es que tenía hombres de confianza que no fueran él. Podría enumerarlos con los dedos de una sola mano. Igual pudo haber mentido cuando dijo que era un hombre de confianza. “Stylist”.

—Tienes mal gusto, ¿debería hacerte un corte? Una vez trabajé con un hombre que cortaba cabello, me enseñó a hacerlo— había dicho Gun Hee cuatro días después de su llegada. Era la época de adolescencia de Hee Chul, dos días antes había tenido una discusión con Míster Kim y estaba susceptible a cualquier cosa.

—Eres bueno, serás mi estilista personal a partir de hoy— le había respondido él apenas vio su corte de cabello.

“Stylist”.

—Te atrapé, bastardo traidor— dijo Míster Park con satisfacción—. Señor Choi, llame a la casa Kim, informe que conocemos a nuestro objetivo y vamos camino a atraparlo. En dos horas llegaremos a casa y Míster Kim decidirá qué hacer con él.

—¿Qué hay de mí?— preguntó el prisionero.

—Señor Kang— dijo antes de dar la vuelta.

El otro hombre de traje negro sacó un arma de su saco y le disparó al prisionero a la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. El hombre cayó sin vida al suelo y Míster Park y su gente caminaron hacia el auto.

 

—Y disparas— finalizó Hee Chul.

Hae sujetó el rifle con firmeza e imitó lo que le habían dicho. Disparó y dio casi en el blanco. Torció el gesto.

—La próxima vez saldrá bien— musitó antes de apuntar de nuevo.

Se encontraban en la sala de tiro de la casa Kim. Míster Kim estuvo enseñando a Hae a disparar un arma larga, pero no era el maestro más paciente del mundo y Xí Chen lo habría matado después de equivocarse un par de veces, así que no quiso tener nada qué ver con las clases de tiro; Hee Chul había decidido hacerlo.

—Relájate un poco— dijo Hee.

El guardaespaldas Lee se reía por lo bajo cada vez que Hae fallaba. Alguien tocó la puerta y éste se acercó a abrir para recibir el recado. El mensajero se fue apenas cumplió con su encargo.

—Míster Kim, Míster Park quiere que vaya al sótano. Hay algo que quiere mostrarle, le envía esto— dijo dándole un pequeño papel blanco doblado por la mitad.

Hee Chul lo tomó y desdobló, tenía escrito con fina caligrafía lo siguiente: “Pido explícitamente que sea Míster Kim quien baje al sótano. Lo siento, Heenim”. Volvió a doblar el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Dejó a Hae practicando con Hyuk Jae y salió.

Al llegar al nivel del sótano se detuvo al pie de la escalera, respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados y fue Míster Kim quien los abrió. Dudó un segundo preguntándose qué había encontrado Míster Park y si sería prudente que en lugar de él quien entrase fuese el maniático de Xi Chen. _Suena aburrido._ Al final se dirigió a la única puerta que había en el nivel, custodiada por dos de sus hombres; uno de ellos la abrió al verlo.

Adentro, un viejo candelabro iluminaba la habitación desde el techo. Las paredes sin pintar tenían algunos de los artefactos de tortura de Míster Park. Una mesa de metal al rincón tenía frascos con polvos y otras sustancias de colores oscuros. Había un par de botes y botellas medio llenos con líquidos transparentes y la mitad de la enorme pared izquierda estaba llena de fechas en rojo: cada una refería a las muertes a cargo de Míster Park. Al centro de la habitación, sentado en una silla de metal, se encontraba amordazado el traidor: con múltiples gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente y el cuerpo tembloroso, Gun Hee miró a Míster Kim.

—Estaba en el aeropuerto intentando escapar. Tenía encima todo eso— dijo Míster Park señalando una maleta de dinero que había en el suelo—. Son dos millones de dólares.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Míster Kim y las palabras de Park le parecieron una bofetada. Fue una tarde de invierno cuando Gun Hee había llegado a la casa Kim (en ese entonces era la casa Lee), lo recordaba bien, ese día, hacía veinte años, Xi Chen había discutido con Jung Soo, quien era lo suficientemente tonto como para no poder reconocerlo todavía, y jugaba con la nieve en el patio trasero. El pequeño despotricaba acerca de lo engreído que era ese estúpido niño rubio y construía un muñeco de nieve en su honor para después destrozarlo con un machete que había robado del almacén; Gun Hee interrumpió sus quejas preguntando dónde estaba la biblioteca, Xi Chen se asustó con el desconocido y su rechazo a conocer personas nuevas le hizo traer a Hee Chul de regreso.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Hee.

—¿También vives aquí? Me llamo Gun Hee, acabo de llegar.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y lo miró atentamente. Después de unos segundos de análisis se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que vivo aquí, yo…

—¡Kim Hee Chul!— exclamó Jung Soo a la distancia en busca del menor.

El aludido se aproximó a Gun Hee, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su montón de nieve.

—Vamos, finge que juegas conmigo.

—Pero…

Jung Soo corrió hasta ellos apenas lo vio y se detuvo cuando notó al desconocido.

—¿Quién es él?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Es mi nuevo mejor amigo— alardeó—. Vamos, díselo.

Gun Hee dudó un segundo, pero al ver el gesto de molestia del rubio asintió.

—Sí… somos amigos.

En ese momento solo eran conocidos, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, Gun Hee se hizo una presencia recurrente en la vida de Hee Chul, lo consideraba un gran amigo, aunque su relación no fuese tan cercana. Jung Soo nunca confió en el nuevo y a ratos hablaba de eso con el _fantasma_ : ambos consideraban que la influencia de Gun Hee había hecho a Hee más engreído de lo habitual.

Ahora las palabras de Míster Park y su significado hicieron eco en la mente de Míster Kim. Veinte años de conocerse se resumían en dos millones de dólares. Cada día de esos veinte años le había valido casi doscientos setenta y cuatro dólares, ¿era eso lo que valían los recuerdos felices de Hee Chul? Sintió a éste encogerse en su interior. Se acercó al chico y le arrancó la mordaza sin cuidado.

—¿Para quién trabajas?— interrumpió Míster Kim.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Para quién trabajas, maldición?!— gritó—. ¡Veinte años y terminaste siendo un maldito traidor, infeliz! ¡Dime para quién trabajas!

—¡Trabajo para ti, idiota!

Míster Kim le dio un puñetazo.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡Eres un asqueroso gusano mentiroso! Estoy seguro de que Míster Park ya sabe quién fue, pero quiero que tengas la decencia de nombrar en mi cara al bastardo que te pagó para que destruyeras mis cosechas. ¡Dime su nombre!

Gun Hee escupió sangre al suelo y lo miró desafiante.

—Míster Jin— dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La sangre de Míster Kim comenzó a hervir. ¡Maldita fuera la hora en que estuvo cerca de Míster Jin y no lo asesinó! _Voy a destrozarlo._ El _cambio_ ocurrió de forma precipitada por la impaciencia de Xí Chen. Míster Kim se sintió mareado y un notorio espasmo le hizo retroceder un paso. Xí Chen tomó control de su cuerpo y con una mirada envenenada en el rostro, tomó a Gun Hee de la arrugada camisa y lo atrajo hacia si todo lo que la silla y las ataduras le permitieron.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Vendiste la casa Kim por un par de monedas! ¿Qué te dijo Jin? ¿Te prometió un futuro perfecto en el extranjero? Estoy seguro de que esos millones eran el primer pago, ¿no es así? ¡Mírame!— el aludido le sostuvo la mirada jadeando— No tienes una idea de lo que voy a hacer contigo— sonrió con ganas—. Voy a disfrutar destrozarte y cuando termine contigo nadie que te haya visto antes podrá reconocerte, quemaré cada uno de esos billetes en tus ojos para que no pierdas de vista ese maldito dinero, destrozaré esa lengua mentirosa que tienes y usaré una pequeña cuchilla para desollarte; voy a lastimarte tanto que suplicarás la muerte. ¡Haré que te arrepientas del momento en el que decidiste darle la espalda al gran Kim Hee Chul y todo lo que su magnificencia representa! Vas a pudrirte en el infierno a la espera de que yo llegue ahí y te juro que cuando me veas— escupió una carcajada y lo soltó de un empujón— ¡correrás por todas partes al recordar las pesadillas que el gran Kim Xí Chen causó en tu débil y traidora alma en defensa de su hermano mayor!

Fue en esa fracción de segundo y con esas últimas palabras que Gun Hee comprendió algo que sólo Jung Soo y Hae sabían. En medio segundo comprendió miles de cosas y sintió que algo pesado caía sobre sus hombros y lo empujaba hacia el suelo.

Míster Park levantó la mirada al reconocer el nombre y antes de que pudiera hablar, el hombre que había creído que era Míster Kim lo miró. Park vio locura desbordada en esos ojos y cuando aquél le sonrió se dio cuenta de que era la mueca más retorcida que había visto.

—¿Quieres jugar también?


	10. Chapter 10

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Kim Xí Chen danzaba felizmente por el corredor en dirección a su habitación sin importarle que su traje estuviese lleno de sangre; Míster Park había dicho que quería hablar con él, pero éste se había negado porque “estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir”. Llegó a su habitación y, apenas cerró la puerta, se sostuvo de una cómoda para no caer. La habitación le daba vueltas. Miró su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero y sonrió sarcásticamente antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

—¿No crees que te excediste?— escuchó decir a Míster Kim.

—Ni un poco— respondió antes de perder la conciencia.

 

Hee Chul permanecía sentado en un sofá y miraba al suelo con expresión distante. Míster Kim encendió un cigarrillo y Xí Chen se sirvió una copa de vino.

—¿Tienen algo que decir?— dijo el último.

—Quiero ver a Míster Jin— musitó Hee Chul.

—Aún no— dijo Míster Kim—. A decir verdad, tienes una cita esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

—No tengo que ir, Miss Kuo lo entenderá.

—Irás, aunque tenga que llevarte yo mismo. Aunque sería bastante irónico.

—Ya basta.

—Kim Hee Chul, sabes que si Jin contaminó nuestros cultivos no va a terminar ahí. Incluso me sorprendería que los cargamentos de Kuo lleguen a salvo. Distráete un poco, quiero que olvides lo que sucedió esta noche, aunque sea sólo un momento.

 

Míster Kim se removió en la cama antes de abrir los ojos. Dormir con traje no es la idea más brillante que… ¿dormir con traje? Abrió los ojos y se irguió rápidamente.

—¿Míster Kim?— preguntó una voz más joven.

Kim miró a los lados y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Dong Hae.

—¿Qué hace aquí, joven Lee?

—Vine a buscarlo hace unas horas y lo encontré en el suelo, creí que había bebido así que…

—Oh, ya veo. Gracias… ¿qué hora es?

Hae miró el reloj y respondió.

—Cerca de medio día.

Kim asintió.

—Iré a mi oficina, dígales a Lee Hyuk Jae y Choi Si Won que quiero verlos.

 

Luego de que Míster Kim diera indicaciones precisas a Lee y Choi, encargó que se llevara un sobre a la casa Kuo. Hacía apenas un día desde que Hee Chul y Xué Fu se habían visto, pero las cartas ya estaban dadas, literalmente.

 

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Hee Chul llegó a la suite presidencial del hotel más costoso de Seúl. Todo el camino se la pasó pensando en lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día. Era bastante obvio por qué Míster Park había pedido que Míster Kim fuera al sótano, todos sabían que él no habría soportado presenciar la escena. Le parecía triste. Maldecía a Gun Hee por haberlo traicionado y se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Sacó la llave de la habitación y abrió la puerta. Era un poco vulgar citar a alguien en un hotel para hablar de negocios ¿en qué pensaba Míster Kim?

Entró a la habitación y no encendió la luz. Estaba vacía. Había una botella de vino en una mesita y él la abrió. Necesitaba un trago. Miraba por la ventana en dirección a las luces encendidas de la ciudad nocturna y pensaba en nada. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró hacia atrás. Kuo Xué Fu llevaba un ligero vestido rosa claro, zapatos bajos y un abrigo de piel que se quitó apenas entró y dejó colgado en un perchero. Hee Chul la miró hacer todo eso y dejó su copa sobre el amplio marco de la ventana. Caminó hacia ella con calma. La chica volteó y se encontró sorpresivamente cerca de él. No dijo nada. Él la abrazó de modo que ella sintió que de algún modo lo estaba consolando. Le devolvió el abrazo. Pasaron treinta segundos antes de que sus brazos se aflojaran para permitirles mirarse. El delicado perfume de ella lo inundó y recordó ávidamente la noche en el Exordium y el exorbitante beso que habían compartido; Hee Chul sintió cómo la sensación de éxtasis que había quedado en él ese día comenzaba a recorrerle los nervios y con una mirada fue consciente de que ella pensaba en lo mismo. Así, simultáneamente acortaron la distancia y recuperaron el beso que habían perdido días atrás. De repente sus cuerpos se acercaron tanto que parecían dos mitades perfectas. Hee la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y ella se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Sin dejar de besarse atravesaron la salita en dirección a la habitación y posteriormente a la cama que había a unos metros de distancia; Xué Fu tropezó ligeramente con un escalón, pero él la sostuvo del brazo para impedir que se cayera. Llegaron a su objetivo y detuvieron el beso tranquilo para mirarse una segunda vez. Él soltó esa sonrisa socarrona suya y se mordió el labio, la mirada de ella parecía retadora. Un abrazo más brusco los volvió a unir y el beso que le siguió fue arrebatador. La chica subió despacio a la cama al tiempo que tiraba de la costosa camisa de él, apenas Hee subió sus movimientos se aceleraron. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella buscando el cierre del vestido y ella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de él cada vez con más urgencia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y entre jadeos y susurros ambos quedaron sin nada más que las sábanas bajo sus cuerpos el resto de la noche.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Míster Jin ya tenía todo planeado. Sabía que era posible que Míster Kim consiguiera los fondos y ya que su informante estaba desaparecido – muy probablemente muerto –, decidió poner gente en las rutas de transporte. No tardaron en encontrar tres camiones en la ruta número dos que se dirigían hacia los campos de Kim. Interceptaron el cargamento, mataron a sus conductores y redirigieron los camiones hacia los territorios de la casa Jin. Eso sería suficiente para atraer a Kim y deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Era un estorbo y debía ser destruido, si Míster Kim caía, toda la casa lo haría enseguida. Solo quedaba el pequeño detalle de Míster Park, pero si todo salía bien, eso dejaría de importar dentro de poco.

Fue a medio día que alguien lo llamó desde la entrada diciendo que Míster Kim quería una entrevista con él. Accedió con una sonrisa burlona y dijo a Henry que se alistara todo, según lo planeado con antelación. Los autos de la casa Kim se estacionaron justo frente a la puerta de la mansión Jin. Dadas las circunstancias, Míster Kim entró a la mansión seguido de Jong In y Dong Hee a su derecha y Jong Hoon y Chan Yeol a su izquierda. Era una comitiva que no aceptaría una limitante al entrar. Se encaminó a los invitados a la oficina de Míster Jin.

—Hemos pasado las formalidades, Jin— dijo Míster Kim apenas entró—. ¿Dónde están mis cargamentos?

Zhou Mi enarcó una ceja.

—Planeaba regodearme en el asunto, pero ya que quieres terminar pronto no podré hacerlo. Mi gente contó tres camiones procedentes de los campos Kuo, todos están a salvo en mis terrenos, sería un desperdicio deshacerme de ellos.

—Asumo que no vas a entregármelos. Dime algo, ¿existe alguna razón tan poderosa como para que pongas a mi gente en contra mía? Cuando te fuiste de la casa Kim y te metiste como una comadreja en la anterior casa Song creí que todo había terminado.

—Creíste mal. Cuando Míster Lee decidió que tú serías su sucesor debiste entender que apenas iniciaba.

—Eres un patético niño caprichoso, tienes suficientes terrenos, gente y dinero: No necesitas más.

—No, tú tienes suficiente; ese fue siempre tu problema, Kim. No tienes ambición, no pides más de lo que te dan y te conformas con pequeñeces, por eso la casa Kim nunca aprovechó todo su potencial y se quedó a la mitad. Pudiste haberme quitado a la fuerza el puerto de Busan, Caledonia y Gangnam, pero decidiste conformarte con lo que habías alcanzado.

—Estás confundiendo ambición con avaricia, Jin, no tiene nada que ver una con otra. El dinero y las propiedades se consiguen según las metas que te propones. Míster Lee siempre dijo que si no necesitas algo lo dejaras antes de que se llenara de telarañas; yo quería ese puerto, pero no lo necesitaba, así que me quedé con Incheon. No necesitaba todo Caledonia porque no tenía los ingresos para mantenerla y no necesitaba todo Gangnam porque iba a conseguir un puerto. Por eso Míster Lee no te eligió a ti, recuerdo claramente sus palabras: “Si Zhou Mi comandara el negocio, lo destruiría el dinero, Hee Chul, eso de «todo o nada» no te dará una buena vida”.

—¡No es así!— exclamó—. Tú anulabas cada uno de mis progresos con tus actuaciones inocentes y tus engaños pacifistas para quedarte con el control de la casa, era una treta entre Jung Soo y tú. Por eso decidí irme, si no me darían una oportunidad, entonces buscaría cómo lograr lo que quería.

—Y le vendiste información a los Song, ¿no es así? Recuerdo que Míster Lee estaba furioso, pero asumió que ellos mismos se encargarían de ti. Es una pena que no resultara de ese modo.

—El fin justifica los medios, Kim. Y no me importa lo que puedas o no decir de mí, es cuestión de días para que te vayas a la ruina y entonces habré demostrado tu incompetencia— dijo sonriendo—. Será divertido.

—Es tu última palabra.

—Lo es.

—Entonces me voy— dijo elevando ambas cejas—. Iré a salvar mi casa y mi nombre. Veremos quién ríe al último, Jin Zhou Mi. Ya lo veremos.

Dicho eso, caminó hacia la puerta y salió con su comitiva sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Zhou Mi miró a su contrario salir y sonrió ampliamente. Henry entró apenas los otros se fueron e informó a su jefe que todo estaba listo: Shin Hye estaba en su posición.


	11. Chapter 11

El ruido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Park Shin Hye dio la orden de que se prepararan las armas y los diez hombres que la acompañaban obedecieron. Ella se cruzó de brazos sobre su costosa chaqueta de piel blanca.

Dos autos de la casa Kim dieron vuelta en la tercera curva y se detuvieron al ver obstruido su camino. Diez miembros de la casa Jin les apuntaban con armas largas y la número once que los lideraba los miraba con el arma en una mano.

Los autos se detuvieron y ella desechó la posibilidad de arremeter contra ellos: no serviría de nada balacear un auto con la protección de un tanque. Las puertas se abrieron en unos segundos y no fue Míster Kim quien bajó del auto en un pulcro traje blanco acompañado de siete hombres armados. Ese hombre sonrió ampliamente.

Shin Hye soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que nos engañaron.

—Trajeron juguetes— dijo Míster Park ignorando el comentario de ella y dirigiéndose a sus hombres. Luego miró a Shin Hye—. Hoy me siento benevolente, podría perdonarles la vida si suplican por ella.

—La casa Jin no suplica— exclamó—, pero podría devolverles la oferta.

—En ese caso, juguemos— sonrió.

Míster Park sacó una pistola relativamente corta y apuntó de manera aparentemente descuidada, en el acto sus hombres apuntaron. Shin Hye miró burlona el arma corta de su contrincante y ladeó la cabeza. Estaba a punto de dar la orden a los suyos cuando un disparo repentino la sobresaltó y rozó su cabello, la bala se incrustó en la cabeza del hombre detrás de ella y éste cayó al suelo. Míster Park rio a carcajadas al ver el rostro anonadado de Shin Hye y soltó dos disparos al aire.

—¡Qué incompetencia!— se burló—. ¡La casa Kim no necesita prisioneros! Y yo tampoco.

Se relamió los labios y sus hombres comenzaron a arremeter contra los otros. Shin Hye se enfureció y no tuvo que dar ninguna orden para que los suyos comenzaran a disparar. Apuntó a Park y disparó, él sólo tuvo que mover la cabeza para esquivarlo sin dejar de sonreír. Dio tres pasos hacia ella esquivando sus fallidos intentos de herirlo, disparó una vez y le dio justo arriba de la rodilla, se agachó y acercó de una zancada, le dio un golpe en el estómago provocando que aflojara el agarre del arma y aprovechó para quitársela y dejarla caer, todo en unos segundos. Shin Hye quiso darle un golpe, entonces él la tomó del cuello con la mano derecha y la giró estrellándola contra el suelo al tiempo que atravesaba su pierna frente a la que ella tenía lastimada y la sangre comenzó a emanar con más fuerza, lo más probable es que estuviera rota. Con la mano izquierda disparó al hombro de ella, tosió sangre dos veces.

—Realmente eres el verdugo— dijo con dificultad.

—Un gusto— dijo él simulando una presentación.

—¿Y qué? ¿No vas a matarme?— escupió.

—Tu jefe te ordenó atacar a Míster Kim, ¿no es así?— dijo ignorándola. Ella no respondió. Park le dio una bofetada—. ¡Responde!

Shin Hye escupió sangre otra vez.

—Bastardo… dijo que lo matara.

—¿Y qué pasaría después?— Ella no respondió. Park torció el gesto—. No tengo reparos en quedarme tres horas aquí, y te aseguro que puedo hacer que tu dures viva tanto tiempo como se me antoje. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tus gatos.

En efecto, los hombres de la casa Jin estaban muertos y la casa Kim esperaba instrucciones.

—No revelaré los planes de la casa Jin, mátame si quieres.

—Oh, claro que lo harás. ¿Sabes? Tengo un don— dijo señalando su cabeza—: yo veo el futuro, y predigo que me dirás lo que quiero saber. ¿Quieres saber por qué todos me dicen “el Verdugo”? Porque yo dicto la sentencia y la llevo a cabo. Es muy simple, ¿verdad?

—Vete al infierno.

—Eventualmente— asintió. Guardó la pistola y sacó una navaja—. Te diré qué es lo que haremos: soy un gran curioso del cuerpo humano y me pregunto cuánto tiempo tarda una persona con múltiples fracturas y dos disparos en desangrarse después de perder la movilidad de cada una de sus articulaciones. ¿No te parece interesante?

 

Zhou Mi jugueteaba con un listón rosa entre sus dedos. Ella estaba tardando demasiado. Miró el bordado púrpura con el nombre de la chica sobre el listón y recordó a un par de niños que jugaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión hacía varios años. Eran niños a los ojos de los adultos, pero no estaba seguro de si se podía considerar así a un par de chiquillos de dieciséis años. Quizá no.

—¿Qué es eso? Es horrible— había dicho él.

—Déjame en paz, estoy aprendiendo…— dijo Park Shin Hye mirando con atención la aguja.

Había visto un video en la red sobre bordados en listones y se había dispuesto a aprender por su cuenta, después de todo no tenía una madre y lo que aprendía en la casa eran otras cosas. Zhou Mi fingió no estar interesado y se sentó en el pasto junto a ella, con cuidado de no tocar sus cosas.

—Igual es terrible.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua, eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Ni siquiera podrías insertar el hilo en la aguja, cállate— replicó Shin Hye.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo bordar un nombre mejor que tú. ¿Quieres apostar?

—Claro. ¿Qué me das si gano?

—Si ganas te regalo mi revolver— dijo él—, pero si yo gano, prometes no decir a nadie lo que haré después.

—Es un trato.

Al final, Shin Hye ganó porque fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que se debe hacer un pequeño nudo en la punta del hilo para que no se deshaga el bordado de un tirón. Subieron a la habitación de él y tuvo que pagar la apuesta.

—Solo por curiosidad— dijo ella antes de salir—, ¿qué ibas a hacer? Si es importante puedo guardar tu secreto.

—No te gustará.

—¿Por qué no?

Él dudó.

—¿Prometes no decir nada?

Ella asintió y le dio el listón que había bordado con su nombre.

—Es señal de mi buena fe.

Zhou Mi lo recibió y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, entonces acercó su rostro y la besó. Fue apenas un roce, pero era suficiente para que Shin Hye lo apartara con el rostro colorado y echara a correr por el pasillo. Había sido su primer beso y el más inocente de todos los que seguirían.

No era correcto decir que salían porque no habían formalizado; además, desde que Zhou Mi tomó el control, Shin Hye se había convertido en su mano derecha, era más cercano con ella que con Henry – por obvias razones – y le había prometido que apenas terminaran con Kim se irían de viaje a la casa que acababa de comprar en Canadá.

—Eres idiota, Shin Hye, nunca aprendiste a bordar— musitó con una sonrisa.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina, permitió la entrada y Henry abrió con la mano temblorosa.

—Míster Jin… hay… hay algo para usted— tartamudeó.

El aludido enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué es?

—Quizá deba venir a la entrada…

Se levantó, metió el listón rosa en su bolsillo y siguió al menor por el pasillo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

—Envié a tres hombres a investigar por qué tardaban tanto en llegar, tal como lo ordenó— siguió Henry antes de abrir la puerta—. Yo… lo siento.

Zhou Mi miró al otro bajar la mirada y dar un paso hacia el costado. Un mal presentimiento lo asaltó y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Al otro lado se encontraban dos hombres colocando una sábana blanca sobre un cuerpo en una camilla. Rápidamente bajó la escalera y apartó la tela. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Dos hombres se quedaron en silencio y uno de ellos se adelantó un paso temiendo lo peor.

—Todos estaban muertos, Míster Jin, pero ella es la única así. Lo siento.

Los ojos desorbitados de Zhou Mi no pudieron mirarle el rostro irreconocible más de dos segundos y al apartar su mirada se concentró en la muñeca: tenía la marca del Verdugo.

—Llévensela— dijo con voz gélida.

Apenas se retiraron, Henry se obligó a sí mismo a salir y se quedó a unos pasos de su jefe. ¿Debería decir algo? Diez segundos después, antes de que el menor pudiese hacerlo, el mayor habló.

—¿Sabes que una de las reglas en nuestro trabajo es no dejarse influenciar por los sentimientos personales a la hora de hacer algo?— dijo—. Bueno, no es algo que yo pueda hacer.

Míster Jin dio la orden y en quince minutos tenía dos camionetas y un auto rumbo a la casa Kuo.

 

Hee Chul estiró los brazos y se removió un poco en la cama. Xué Fu se acurrucó a su costado y posó la mano en su pecho. Estaba amaneciendo y había sido una noche muy interesante para ambos.

—Tenías razón— dijo ella.

—Suelo tenerla— respondió—. ¿Sobre qué tema en esta ocasión?

—Dijiste que no me decepcionaría.

Él contuvo una risa al escucharla hablar informalmente. En algún punto de la noche habían dejado de ser formales.

—Me ofende que dudaras de mí.

Un rato después, pidieron servicio a la habitación para desayunar. Ambos con batas de seda, se sentaron en la pequeña salita. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana.

—Quiero ofrecerte un trato— dijo ella después del desayuno. Hee Chul la miró con atención—. ¿Qué piensas de la casa Kuo?

Él dudó.

—Pues no lo sé, es la casa más grande de por aquí, aunque deteste admitirlo— sonrió.

—Sí, lo es— musitó ella—. Seré franca: nadie en la casa Kuo cree que pueda seguir manejándola correctamente y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo creo. He intentado hacerlo, pero cada vez parece que la estoy hundiendo más, así que quiero proponerte esto.

Xué Fu se levantó y sacó un folder de un bolso que había dejado colgado en el perchero de la entrada, debajo de su abrigo. Regresó y se lo entregó. Era un contrato.

 

Miss Kuo miraba por la ventana mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. El señor Jung había dado el grito en el cielo cuando le contó el contenido del contrato, pero sabía que para la situación en la que se encontraba la casa Kuo, era lo mejor.

—Lo siento, padre— musitó ella.

Entonces vio a varios de sus hombres atravesar corriendo el patio al tiempo que cargaban armas largas. Se escucharon multitud de disparos afuera. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Era la guardaespaldas Kim.

—Miss Kuo, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

Xué Fu se apresuró a la puerta. Taeyeon salió detrás de ella y afuera se encontraban Gong, Seo y Han, todas iban armadas; rodearon a Xué Fu, Minzy le dio un arma y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

—¿Qué está pasando?

El sonido de los disparos fuera de la casa era ensordecedor.

—La casa Jin, señorita— dijo Taeyeon—. Llegaron dos camionetas y después llegaron más. La casa Kim viene en camino.

Apenas dijo eso, un disparo pasó rozando su rostro. Al final del pasillo se encontraba Fei con los ojos en llamas y una pistola en la mano. Chae Young comenzó a disparar y Fei se cubrió detrás de la pared.

—Por aquí— dijo Ju Hyun tomando la mano de Xué Fu y llevándola de regreso por el pasillo para buscar una puerta o algo similar, pero alguien les cerró el paso.

—¿Por qué la prisa?— dijo Han Kyung. Detrás de él, Ki Bum y Young Won les apuntaban.

Lo siguiente fue poner las manos en alto.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando los autos de la casa Kim llegaron, lo que encontraron fue lo siguiente: cuerpos esparcidos desde el primer portón de los terrenos Kuo. Una última curva de la carretera conducía a la puerta principal de la mansión y dicha entrada se encontraba abierta de par en par custodiada inútilmente por más cuerpos sin vida, lo mismo en el patio y el interior. Se podía distinguir la diferencia de casas dado el símbolo de cada una de ellas, al parecer Míster Jin no se había llevado a los suyos. Míster Park notó que había sido una pelea más o menos pareja.

Míster Kim recorrió las habitaciones de la casa en busca de alguna señal que le mostrara dónde se encontraba Miss Kuo, pero no había nada. Hee Chul se removió en alguna parte. Llegaron a la oficina principal de ella y la puerta estaba abierta. A lo largo de los pasillos, las pinturas y los jarrones estaban rotos o arañados por las balas, a diferencia de esa habitación que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

—Quizá salió de aquí— aventuró Dong Hae.

Kim recorrió la habitación sospechosamente tranquila y notó un sobre sellado en el escritorio con las letras “Kim Hee Chul” en él. Lo tomó, rompió el sello y se dispuso a leerlo. Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos hasta hacerlo una bola y lo dejó caer al suelo; sin decir nada se encaminó a la salida. Hae se acercó y recogió el papel, sólo tenía una oración escrita con caligrafía bien definida: “Ojo por ojo, Kim Hee Chul”.

 

Míster Park recorría la parte trasera de la casa y casi tropieza al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, ahí se encontraba Han Chae Young, una de las guardaespaldas de Miss Kuo. La chica estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente, su cabeza sangraba y tenía varios disparos, pese a todo eso, Park pensó que la verdadera causa de que estuviera en el suelo era un golpe en la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y revisó su muñeca: tenía pulso.

—¡Hey!— exclamó. Jong Hoon y Chan Yeol se acercaron—. Está viva, quiero que permanezca así.

 

La búsqueda de sobrevivientes en la casa Kuo fue llevada a cabo por Míster Park. Kim y su comitiva – incluyendo a Hae – salieron de la casa poco después de que el mayor leyera la nota. Abordaron un auto.

—Vamos a casa— anunció Míster Kim.

Si Won y Hyuk Jae se miraron entre sí en los asientos del frente. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, fue Hae quien intervino.

—Señor, está claro que la casa Jin se llevó a Miss Kuo, ¿no piensa hacer nada al respecto?

—Joven Lee, no podemos apropiarnos de asuntos personales y hacer movimientos que podrían perjudicarnos más de lo que nos van a beneficiar. Además, la nota decía “ojo por ojo”, nosotros matamos a su mujer, ellos matan a quien creen que es la nuestra: estamos a mano.

Antes de que Hae pudiera refutarlo, Míster Kim comenzó a toser como si lo estuvieran asfixiando. Su rostro se puso colorado y Hae buscó en un compartimiento algún medicamento, pidió a Hyuk Jae que revisara la guantera, pero no encontraron nada. La respiración de Kim se comenzó a acelerar y sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

 

—¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?! ¡Iremos a buscar a Xué Fu y le romperemos el cuello a Zhou Mi!

—No estás pensando con claridad.

—¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Le dije que la protegería!

—¡Te has acostado con muchas mujeres, Kim Hee Chul! ¡No te comportes como un niño y asume tus responsabilidades!

—¡Mis responsabilidades incluyen a toda mi casa y ella forma parte desde el momento en que… firmé ese contrato! ¡Tú ordenaste la búsqueda de sobrevivientes porque toda la casa debe ser protegida! ¿Por qué ella no merece protección?

—¡No puedes engañarme! Crees que la quieres, pero no es más que un maldito deseo, ¡tú no puedes amarla! Si nos retiramos ahora y olvidamos esto, todo volverá a la normalidad y Jin dejará de sabotearnos porque creerá que ganó, ¡la casa Kim está antes que cualquier venganza personal, maldición!

—¡Quiero protegerla! ¡¿No puedes entender eso?! ¡Es un miembro de la casa que nos ha sido arrebatado y voy a ir a rescatarla!

—¡No permitiré que hagas otra estupidez!

—¡No estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡Era mi cuerpo antes y será mío ahora!

—No puedes deshacerte de mí.

—¡Cállense! Ninguno se va a deshacer de nadie, ¡tenemos un trato, maldición! ¡Y ya que son un par de inútiles, yo me haré cargo!

Si Won llamó a la casa y pidió que tuvieran equipo médico listo en la entrada porque Míster Kim estaba grave. Aceleró y poco antes de llegar a casa, su jefe despertó.

—Da la vuelta.

—Míster… Kim— dudó Hae mirándolo—. Debe atenderse…

—Iremos a la casa Jin, da la vuelta.

Si Won lo miró por el retrovisor con una mueca de duda y al final obedeció. El auto giró en el siguiente retorno y se dirigieron a la mansión Jin. Hyuk Jae suspiró y cargó su pistola. Le pasó un cartucho a Hae y éste lo recibió.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?— dijo el más joven a su jefe.

—Recuerda esto, Lee: Antes de tomar una decisión debes pensar en lo que es mejor para la casa, por más duro que resulte… o idear un buen plan y creer en él por más disparatado que parezca.

 

El portón de los terrenos Jin se abrió y Zhou Mi esperaba en la entrada de la mansión con Han Kyung y Ki Bum a sus costados. Miró a su no invitado bajar del auto.

—¿Qué quieres, Kim?

—Regrésame a la chica.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, no nos hemos divertido todavía.

—Regrésame a la chica, bastardo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Tú me regresarás a Shin Hye? Oh, es cierto, está muerta. ¿Debería matar a Kuo y regresarte su cadáver como tú lo hiciste? De cualquier manera, no me sirve de nada, al parecer te adelantaste y también te quedaste con sus propiedades.

Jin hizo una señal con la cabeza y dos hombres salieron sosteniendo a Xué Fu por los brazos. La chica sangraba y tenía varios cortes en los brazos y en las piernas, el cabello enmarañado y el maquillaje corrido. Era lamentable y parecía estar drogada. Kim no pareció inmutarse.

—Hagamos un trato— siguió Jin—, te daré a la chica, pero ¿qué me darás que pueda interesarme? No hay mucho que…

—Puedes quedarte conmigo— interrumpió.

Todos los presentes lo miraron.

—Míster Kim— dijo Si Won.

—Es un buen intercambio, ¿no es así?— siguió éste ignorando al otro.

—¿Qué pretendes?— dijo Jin.

—Míster Kim, no puede…— comenzó Hae.

—Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana— lo interrumpió. Se quitó el anillo central que llevaba puesto y se lo dio a Hae—. No conseguirás mejor trato que éste, Jin Zhou Mi, sé que te mueres de ganas por aceptar— sonrió.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Yo protejo a mi casa y a cada uno de sus miembros, hice un juramento. ¿Aceptas el trato? Antes debes prometer que no volverás a entrometerte con la casa Kim.

—Está bien, acepto. Que tu juramento te lleve a la muerte.

Los miembros de la casa Kim se alteraron.

—¡Míster Kim!— exclamó Hyuk Jae.

—Cállate, Lee— se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a Hae—. Desde este momento, los negocios de la casa Kim pasan a Lee Dong Hae. Mi última orden es que ella reciba atención médica. De todas maneras, es lo que _él_ planeaba. No quiero que te hagas el héroe, niño, solo váyanse y no regresen.

 Mientras hablaba, su mirada se concentraba en Hae, quien se la devolvía con los ojos enrojecidos. Si Won no dijo nada y tomó en brazos a Kuo. Dos hombres se acercaron a Kim y sujetaron sus brazos. Dieron la vuelta y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

—Dijo que la casa era primero— comenzó Hae. Kim se detuvo—, ¡¿de qué manera esto es por la casa?!

Zhou Mi sonrió con superioridad.

—El idiota eres tú si decidiste creerle a este mentiroso egoísta.

Hyuk tiró del brazo de Hae atrayéndolo al auto. El menor se resistió con lágrimas en los ojos y el mayor dudó.

—Este mentiroso egoísta se está cansando de esperar, ¿entramos, Míster Jin?

—Vamos, Míster Lee— musitó Hyuk.

Hae se mordió la lengua y dio la vuelta para subir al auto. Jin se detuvo frente a Kim y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Tosió sangre.

—Estás en mis dominios, Kim Hee Chul. Bienvenido.

Dong Hae lo escuchó y sus puños se crisparon. Se tragó el orgullo y subió al auto cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Si Won arrancó y en unos minutos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa Jin. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.


	13. Chapter 13

La casa Kim estaba muy activa, el personal instaló a los heridos en las habitaciones acondicionadas para ellos. Míster Park permanecía en la terraza mirando el portón en espera de la llegada de los autos de Míster Kim. Estaba demorando demasiado y él comenzaba a sentirse ansioso, necesitaba hablarle y que le explicara un par de cosas, para empezar: ¿quién era Kim Xí Chen?

—Quizá no quise saberlo— musitó recordando un incidente en China hacía muchos años. Fue la primera y única vez que había escuchado ese nombre.

La enorme puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos y se apresuró a las escaleras. El jefe había llegado.

 

—¡¿Qué significa eso?!— estalló Míster Park.

—Quisiera saberlo— musitó Hae.

—Tenías que detenerlo, mostrarle opciones… ¡salvar a Hee Chul de su estupidez!

Dong Hae iba a responder, pero se detuvo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto pensativo.

—No estoy seguro de que fuera el señor Kim Hee Chul quien hizo el intercambio— dijo. Jung Soo abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con más atención.

—Míster Kim no haría tal cosa.

—Tampoco creo que fuera Míster Kim… la verdad es que no pude reconocerlo.

Míster Park recordó al otro sujeto. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, no sabía desde cuándo existía y mucho menos tenía una idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Si Won y Hyuk Jae entraron a la oficina seguidos de Jong Hoon y el administrador Choi, llevaban planos y otras cosas.

—¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó Míster Park.

—Recuperaremos a Míster Kim…— anunció Hyuk, apenas lo dijo se reprendió— digo al señor Kim… o bueno… ¿cómo debo llamarlo ahora?

Dong Hae se hizo la misma pregunta, ¿cómo debía llamarlo? Además, ¿un nombramiento apresurado como ése era verdaderamente legal? En su imaginación había una ceremonia o algo parecido, ¿así hacían las cosas aquí?

—Es Míster Kim hasta que el bastardo me diga en la cara que no lo es— dijo Park ayudando a Si Won a estirar los planos sobre una mesa.

Dong Hae sabía que Míster Park no se refería a los títulos, sino a algo más. Cuando descubrió que Hee tenía doble personalidad había investigado un poco el tema y descubrió que las personalidades se creaban cuando el sujeto experimentaba ciertas situaciones que ponían en riesgo su estabilidad emocional, ¿eso significaba que Míster Kim o Hee Chul habían creado otra personalidad? ¿O ésta ya existía con antelación? Su cabeza dio vueltas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde revisando los planos de la casa Jin y contabilizando los hombres que tenían a su disposición. Necesitaban un plan para salvar a Kim Hee Chul.

 

Zhou Mi asestó otro puñetazo a la cara del hombre sangrante que resistía sentado en una silla de madera a la mitad de una de las habitaciones más grandes del segundo piso de la mansión Jin. El hombre lo miró sonriendo y escupió sangre a sus pies, luego enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de canalizar tu odio hacia mí; estoy decepcionado.

—Oh, no voy a matarte hoy. Primero voy a jugar un rato contigo, después quizá me olvide unos días de que existes y te deje aquí, entonces vendré a ver si sigues con vida y realmente te mataré. No es un plan brillante, pero no me diste tiempo de prepararme. Ahora lo que importa es que me ahorraste algo de trabajo y te adueñaste de la casa Kuo, por lo tanto, sólo tendré que romper al mequetrefe que pusiste como sucesor y quedarme con todo.

—Veo que todavía subestimas a tu oponente, no has cambiado.

Jin hizo una mueca y lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez su fuerza fue suficiente para derribar la silla.

—Eres muy aburrido, Kim Hee Chul. Tampoco has cambiado.

Zhou Mi salió de la habitación sin molestarse en levantar la silla y a Kim con ella.

—Ése no es mi nombre.

 

—Ésta es la situación— le había dicho Hee Chul aquella vez en el auto rumbo a Mokpo—, te propongo que seas mi aprendiz.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Estoy en mis treintas y felizmente sigo vivo, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo durará eso. En un ámbito como éste debo estar preparado para morir en cualquier momento, incluso ahora, podría ser baleado cuando baje del auto o podría tener un ataque al corazón, o lo que sea; necesito un plan de reserva y con eso quiero decir que necesito dejarle el mando a alguien para asegurar que la casa Kim siga existiendo. Míster Lee me recogió cuando yo era un atractivo niño ladrón y a su muerte me quedé a cargo… bueno, _él_ lo hizo. El detalle es que necesito comenzar a preocuparme por el futuro y ya que no tengo hijos y no soy bueno con los niños, te propongo que seas mi heredero.

Hae habría estado a punto de carcajearse si no hubiera visto la seriedad en los ojos de su interlocutor.

—¿Sabe lo disparatado que suena eso?

—¿Significa que no quieres? Cualquiera habría saltado de felicidad si le digo que será millonario.

—No soy cualquiera, señor.

—Por eso me interesas. Aprenderás lo necesario, según mis investigadores no tienes un pelo de tonto, además: ya te habrías negado si quisieras.

Dong Hae había sonreído y pensado que el hombre que tenía delante era un lunático, pero también quería confiar en él.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

—Nada. Incluso te dejaré ir, por eso estamos aquí— había dicho en cuanto el auto se detuvo frente a una casa humilde en uno de los barrios más pobres de Mokpo—. Sé que tu hermano y tu madre viven aquí y sé que el robo a la tienda de Incheon era porque prometiste traer dinero a casa de alguna forma. En el maletero del auto hay tres millones de dólares de mi cuenta personal y tres boletos de avión, si quieres irte puedes tomar todo eso y hacerlo; sin embargo, si aceptas, enviaremos a tu familia al extranjero después de una opcional última charla con ellos y te garantizo que tendrán el futuro asegurado, pero no volverás a verlos. No pongas esa cara, el amor y las relaciones personales son una debilidad en nuestro negocio y podrían ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de la casa. La casa siempre será la prioridad.

Sobra decir que aquel día Dong Hae dijo adiós a su familia y dejó una nota en la que no explicaba nada, sólo aseguraba su bienestar. Ahora, Míster Lee miró a su alrededor y vio los rostros de cada uno de los hombres de traje que dejaban su oficina para hacer los preparativos de rescate y partir esa misma noche, cada uno de ellos tenía una forzada máscara de calma, bajo la cual había tristeza y desesperación. La casa Kim preparaba su venganza.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Míster Park sacando a Hae de sus pensamientos.

Lee miró a su interlocutor pensando en lo que debería responder.

—Sí— se le quebró la voz.

Park le dio una media sonrisa. Tenía en frente a un chico castaño de ojos grandes y piel clara que intentaba por todos los medios no desmoronarse. Míster Park no confiaba en él porque creía que era demasiado emocional, pero justo ahora le recordaba a cierto chico pelirrojo emocionalmente inestable que había logrado un par de cosas para ganarse el respeto de los otros aún con su inexperiencia. Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico.

—Mentiroso.

Y salió de la habitación.

 

Minutos después, Hae decidió ir a una de las habitaciones a comprobar el bienestar de uno de los pacientes. Tocó la puerta y una enfermera abrió, se había pedido expresamente que no dejaran sola esa habitación. Hae sonrió nervioso a la chica – no estaba seguro de cuál debería ser su actitud ahora que había cambiado su título, la fanfarronería de Hee Chul no se le daba bien – y se acercó hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Miró a quien debía ser Miss Kuo y pensó que le habría gustado conocerla en mejores circunstancias; era una mujer hermosa bajo todas las magulladuras, vendajes y cables que la cubrían en esa cama. El monitor hacía un ruidito constante y la enfermera le dijo que necesitaba tiempo, pero se recuperaría completamente. Hae asintió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Seguro a él también le alegrará.

Salió y atravesó el pasillo, subió la escalera y siguió andando hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó mirando el suelo en medio de la oscuridad. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró.

—Aceptar el dinero hubiese sido más fácil— musitó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con fastidio y dejándose caer en su cama.

¿Qué haría Kim en esa situación? No lo sabía. Para empezar, él los había puesto en ella. _La casa siempre es la prioridad._ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente. Pero Kim se había entregado a cambio de una chica, ¿no era eso una contradicción? Entonces recordó la parte del “plan disparatado”.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Lee Dong Hae?— musitó antes de quedarse dormido.

Pasarían tres horas antes de que alguien tocara la puerta y al no obtener respuesta decidiera entrar. Jung Soo miró a Dong Hae completamente dormido y no supo si debería reír o despertarlo a patadas. Tal parecía que el futuro de la casa Kim descansaba – literalmente – en un joven a la mitad de sus veintes que dormía plácidamente con un tierno rostro de bebé y cabello enmarañado. Enarcó una ceja, se acercó lo suficiente para ver de cerca su rostro y chasqueó los dedos, Hae musitó algo entre dientes y Park suspiró, tomó las cobijas y tiró de ellas con fuerza para derribar al más joven de la cama. Hae cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo y se incorporó rápidamente al notar su situación. El mayor ahogó una carcajada y le señaló el saco y los pantalones mal acomodados que llevaba; el aludido intentó arreglarlo.

—No pareces muy brillante— dijo Park llevándose las manos a los bolsillos—. ¿Debería preocuparme por ti?

—Estoy bien, señor— se apresuró Hae.

—Necesitas practicar tu habilidad para mentir, eres terrible. Como sea, los autos esperan, Míster Lee, usted dirige la operación.

—Eso me pone nervioso— admitió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El “Míster Lee”.

Jung Soo parpadeó dos veces.

—Bueno, creo que es lo más sincero que has dicho hasta ahora.

Dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Dong Hae se apresuró a seguirlo al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué Míster Park lo hacía sentirse tan idiota, infantil e inferior.


	14. Chapter 14

La navaja hizo un leve corte en el brazo de Xí Chen, estaba seguro de que esa estúpida cosa y todas las cuchillas tenían alguna sustancia que acentuaba el ardor en su piel. Se mordió el labio y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Tal vez su plan no había sido tan bueno. Era culpa de _ellos_ … nunca lo dejaban planear nada.

Al parecer Míster Jin no había tenido reparos en dejar que su curiosa colección de “cinco personas con resentimientos hacia Míster Kim” disfrutara mirando tortura nocturna en una habitación que parecía ser un horrible y descuidado sótano. ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera recordaba a esas personas y mucho menos encontraba sentido a sus reclamos, ¿no podían apresurarse y matarlo? La sangre que ya había perdido comenzaba a hacerlo desvariar un poco, pero se aferraba a la conciencia, ¿quién sabía lo que podía suceder si se desmayaba? Aunque estaba seguro de que sería él quien abriera los ojos, después de todo los… un nuevo ardor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡¿Qué mierda tenían esas cuchillas?!

—Vamos, chicos, sean más creativos— dijo Kim mirando a Zhou Mi sin ninguna expresión en particular.

Zhou Mi le sostuvo la mirada y ladeó la cabeza.

—Quizá tienes razón, la verdad es que nunca he intentado desollar a alguien, me han dicho que el verdugo es un artista en la materia, ¿debería practicar?

—El verdugo es todo un artista en lo que sea, a ti te falta estilo.

Zhou Mi se enfureció, tomó un cuchillo de la mesa de metal y se lo clavó a Kim en el hombro.

—Conozco a alguien con potencial. Han Geng— llamó, el aludido se acercó—. Kim Hee Chul te presento a Han Geng, me lo encontré mutilando a un hombre por diversión en uno de mis viajes a China; progresa tan bien que quizá un día herede la casa Jin.

—Deja de llamarme así, idiota— musitó—. También tenemos uno de esos— dijo con dificultad—, el nuestro es un ladrón de pescado que encontramos en Incheon. Lo salvamos de ser golpeado por unos matones y le obsequié la casa antes de venir a saludar. Probablemente te asesine un día de estos.

—¿El niño que trajiste? ¿Estabas desesperado? Es una pena que no vivirás para ver a Hannie deshacerse de él y despedazar su linda cara. Ya veremos quién…— Un estruendo lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ve a investigar— dijo a Young Won.

El aludido salió luego de asentir y de repente todo fue silencio.

—Déjame adivinar— dijo Kim con dificultad—, estamos en el fondo de la mansión, por lo tanto, no podemos saber qué pasa afuera a menos de que el peligro esté lo suficientemente cerca. ¿Sigues mirando películas viejas?

—Cierra la boca o te cortaré la garganta.

Xí Chen resopló.

—Parece que la seguridad en este lugar es una mierda después de todo.

—Ki Bum— ordenó Jin, esta vez el menor abrió la puerta y cayó al suelo antes de salir.

Jin sacó la pistola que llevaba y Han Geng y Lay hicieron lo mismo, Soo Hyun se adelantó a la puerta y antes de que pudiese llegar a ella, Míster Lee hizo su aparición disparándole a la cabeza, los Jin le apuntaron y él los miró como si no fuesen más que moscas antes de apuntar a Zhou Mi. Detrás de él aparecieron Míster Park y Si Won, ambos apuntando. Kim enarcó una ceja al ver a Lee, ¿estaba tratando de imitar la actitud de Míster Park? ¿Por qué imitaba a Míster Park si era aprendiz de Míster Kim? Qué falta de respeto, se aseguraría de reprenderlo. Un ligero mareo le nubló la vista por un momento, no estaba _cambiando_ , ¿de qué se trataba?

—Parece que tenemos visitas— dijo Zhou Mi.

—Mira eso— dijo Jung Soo viendo a Kim—. Te ves patético, infeliz.

—Venimos por lo que es nuestro, Míster Jin— dijo Míster Lee.

—Es una pena que no permita que los perros revisen mi basura.

—Soy un ladrón, señor, no pedimos permiso, tomamos lo que queremos sea lo que sea— sonrió—. Señor Choi.

Si Won dio dos pasos para acercarse a Kim. Han Geng se le atravesó y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Deja el arma en el suelo— dijo el chico.

Choi se agachó y lo hizo. Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Si Won le dio un gancho a Han Geng y lo hizo tirar su arma, Lay dejó de apuntar a Park para disparar a Choi, al mismo tiempo Park disparó dos veces y el chico cayó al suelo. Jin disparó a Park sin éxito y Hae le disparó dándole en el hombro. Han Geng peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Si Won y Park se apresuró a ayudar a Kim. Jin disparó a Lee a la mano provocando que tirara su arma, y se acercó a él, Hae miró a sus costados buscando algo que no encontró.

—Parece que eres tan malo como pensé— dijo Jin poniendo el cañón de la pistola en la frente de Hae.

—Yo no soy quien está sangrando.

—Espera un poco—ronroneó.

Jin tiró del gatillo y no pasó nada. ¿Se había quedado sin municiones? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Jin miró la pistola y Hae aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Zhou Mi tiró el arma al suelo y derribó al más joven con una patada. ¿Por qué perdía su tiempo con un niño?

Por otro lado, Si Won había matado a Han Kyung, pero no podía ponerse en pie. Jung Soo pensó que podría ayudar a Lee.

—Yo mataré a Jin— había dicho Hae horas antes.

—Estás loco, no puedes hacerlo.

—Si no puedo con mi enemigo no debería estar aquí.

Jung Soo abandonó la idea y decidió encargarse de Kim.

—¿Con quién hablo?— dijo al verlo. Éste rio entre dientes.

—¿Vas a creerme ahora?

—No tengo más remedio— respondió ayudando a desatarlo.

Lee cayó al suelo, pero se puso de pie. Zhou Mi comenzó a golpearlo dándole poca oportunidad de defenderse, pronto lo tuvo de nuevo en el suelo tal y como éste se había encontrado el día que Kim lo recogió.

—¿Éste es tu heredero, Kim Hee Chul?— rio Jin aun golpeando a Lee—. No es más que un vulgar ladrón.

Por la cabeza de Hae pasaron sus días en las calles y las golpizas que había recibido. De repente estuvo seguro de que, si moría allí, Míster Park podría acabar con Jin fácilmente y de todas maneras ganarían.

—Tu asesino está muerto— escuchó decir a Kim—, mi ladrón sigue vivo— apenas terminó de pronunciar la última palabra comenzó a toser sin parar. Salía sangre de su boca.

Míster Park intentó tranquilizarlo y le notó algo en el hombro. No había sacado el cuchillo porque podría ocurrir una hemorragia y no tenían manera de atenderla correctamente, pero algo andaba mal: la piel estaba decolorada. Park le arrancó toda la camisa a Kim y notó que su cuerpo se estaba llenando de hematomas. Míster Jin volteó a verlo y estalló en risas.

—Tú no lo estarás por mucho tiempo.

—¡Hijo de perra!— exclamó Míster Park tomando su arma y apuntando a Jin, pero antes de que pudiese disparar un gran cuchillo atravesó el pecho de Jin Zhou Mi desde atrás, su boca se llenó de sangre al igual que la herida y cayó al suelo.

Nadie había visto cuando Hae se puso de pie, nadie había visto cuando tomó el arma y tampoco notaron el momento en que Kim ya no pudo distinguir correctamente las figuras frente a él.

—Estoy mareado— musitó parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su vista, pero no lo consiguió.

Todos lo miraron alarmado y de repente la muerte de Míster Jin había desaparecido por completo de sus mentes.

—El cuchillo estaba envenenado— musitó Park—. Dong Hae, quédate con él, revisaré los estantes, debe haber algo.

—No siento los brazos— musitó con un amago de sonrisa, parecía divertido—. ¿Estoy muriendo?

Park lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y Hae corrió hasta él.

—No digas estupideces, tú no vas a morir— exclamó Jung Soo—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Kim bufó restándole importancia y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su rostro se crispó.

—No escucho sus voces, ¿esos bastardos murieron primero?— musitó Kim.

—Sigue hablando— dijo Míster Park en un intento desesperado por mantener la consciencia de Kim.

—No lo sé… no planee mis últimas palabras con antelación… ¿qué debería decir?— no podía respirar bien.

—¡Te dije que no vas a morir!— exclamó el mayor al aproximarse a él con un frasco y una jeringa—. Esto debería ayudar.

Pero no fue así. Los ojos de Kim ya no podían seguir abiertos; sin embargo, seguía hablando.

—Ahí están, ¿dónde se habían metido? Nos iremos juntos al infierno, no se atrevan a adelantarse y hacerme buscarlos. Kim Hee Chul deja de llorar, haces las cosas difíciles— dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. Hae intentaba sin éxito reprimir las suyas—. Míster Kim, ¿tiene algo que decir? Ya veo, es una pena… cada vez me siento más lejos... ¿Quién diría que el gran Kim Xí Chen sería el último en quedarse?

—Vamos, amigo, vas a estar bien— dijo Jung Soo desesperado.

—No puedes engañarme…— susurró— pero yo a ti sí… ¿sabes quién soy?

Ahora había lágrimas también en el rostro de Míster Park.

—Kim Xí Chen, eres Kim Xí Chen.

Los labios de Kim se torcieron un poco en un intento por sonreír.

—Qué bien suena… cuando lo…

El silencio se extendió en la habitación. Les tomó un par de segundos comprender que la oración no sería terminada. Míster Park gritó y su semblante se descompuso como nunca lo había hecho. Míster Lee lloró y apretó la mano de Kim con fuerza, como si pudiera regresarlo a la vida. Si Won oró por el alma de su jefe y deseó que, de haber otra vida, sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

 

Una semana después, en su oficina, Míster Lee firmaba un acuerdo con Míster Kwon. Dadas las reglas, el haber matado a Jin Zhou Mi le daba pleno derecho sobre la casa Jin, pero decidió que absorberla y también a la casa Kuo era demasiado, así que vendió una parte a la casa Kwon.

—¿Está seguro de que no es problema su condición, Míster Lee?

Y es que Dong Hae aún no se había recuperado completamente.

—En lo absoluto, Míster Kwon, son magulladuras.

Ji Yong sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Espero que se recupere pronto.

Lee se puso de pie y estrecharon las manos.

—Gracias.

Apenas salieron los Kwon, Dong Hae hizo una mueca. El torso seguía molestándolo cuando se levantaba bruscamente.

—Debería llamar al médico— dijo Hyuk Jae.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Está seguro?

Hae asintió y dijo que iría a tomar aire. Salió de la oficina, atravesó el pasillo y subió con calma las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza. Pudo ver a Míster Park cerca del barandal con un cigarrillo en la mano. Durante toda la semana, Park Jung Soo pasaba de la azotea a su habitación y viceversa, a excepción del día del funeral: nadie supo en dónde estuvo.

El funeral de Míster Kim fue privado. Se colocó un perímetro de seguridad para evitar cualquier tipo de molestia y se rindió un homenaje en el salón principal. Pese a las historias acerca de la persona despiadada que comandaba la casa Kim, todos los miembros de la misma le tenían un profundo respeto y admiración.

Dong Hae se acercó al barandal, a un par de metros de Jung Soo, y miró al horizonte. Comenzaba a atardecer. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que anocheció completamente.

—¿Miss Kuo llegó bien a California?— preguntó Park.

—Sí, recibí una llamada de Han Chae Young y dijo que estaban instalándose.

Hubo silencio.

—Cuando era niño mi madre decía que mi padre había ido al cielo y se había convertido en una estrella que me cuidaba todo el tiempo—dijo Hae—. ¿Cree que el señor Kim se haya convertido en una? En cualquier caso, supongo que serían tres de ellas, ¿no?

Jung Soo ahogó una risa y miró al cielo.

—La gente como nosotros no va al cielo, Dong Hae, ni siquiera sé si tenemos un lugar a dónde ir después de la muerte. Solemos decir que se trata del infierno, pero no podemos estar seguros.

Hae siguió mirando al cielo.

—Bueno, él siempre dijo que era la estrella más brillante del universo, así que quiero pensar que aún lo es. Me habría gustado darle las gracias.

Jung Soo asintió y miró el cigarrillo en su mano.

—Era un huérfano— comenzó de repente. Hae lo miró—. Me refiero a Hee Chul. La mayoría de nosotros lo somos, cada uno tenemos nuestra propia historia acerca de cómo llegamos a la casa Kim en tiempos del anterior Míster Lee; por ejemplo, el guardaespaldas Choi. Estuvo a punto de convertirse en monje porque uno de ellos lo cuidó cuando su madre murió, pero un día descubrió al tipo haciendo algo que quizá yo no deba contarte. Si Won dejó el templo y de algún modo llegó aquí— se encogió de hombros—. A Hee Chul lo abandonó su madre y su padre terminó muerto porque debía dinero, el chiquillo quedó sólo a los tres años y cayó en una casa hogar. En algún punto el _fantasma_ apareció y le complicó tanto las cosas que estaban por internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico; logró escapar y creció en la calle. Un trastorno de personalidad múltiple es duro de llevar cuando no tienes hogar. Unos años después necesitaba dinero, robó el reloj de un hombre que resultó ser Míster Lee, éste decidió traerlo a la casa en lugar de matarlo. Conocí a Hee Chul y al _fantasma_ que se convirtió en Míster Kim, crecimos juntos.

Hae recordó las últimas palabras de Kim.

—¿Qué hay de Kim Xí Chen?— respondió.

—No sé…— musitó—. Solo una vez escuché su nombre— rio entre dientes—, pensé que el _fantasma_ estaba traduciendo el nombre de Hee Chul al chino como parte de sus estudios de idiomas y que decía “mi nombre es Xí Chen” como un intento de darse un nombre real. Sabía que el _fantasma_ era mucho más cruel en ocasiones, pero nunca creí que fuera realmente otra persona… hasta el día en que descubrimos al traidor. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepentí por no haberlo tomado en serio.

Hubo un corto silencio. Dong Hae se mordió el labio y sacó un dulce del bolsillo, le quitó la envoltura y se lo llevó a la boca.

—No puedo creer que esté muerto.

—Mira a tu alrededor, muchacho: nadie puede— suspiró Míster Park—. La casa se siente demasiado silenciosa…

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

—¿Se va, Míster Park?

—Ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí.

—¿Va a volver?

El aludido se detuvo.

—Tal vez. Vendré a evaluar tus progresos— sonrió para sí mismo y siguió andando hasta la escalera.

 

Park Jung Soo bajó las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo y tomó la maleta que había dejado en la entrada. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa; afuera, un auto lo esperaba para llevarlo al aeropuerto. El auto arrancó y Míster Park miró la casa hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista.

—Debes pensar que soy un monstruo— recordó decir una vez el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Es posible que ambos seamos monstruos— había respondido el rubio de la misma edad—. Tú compartes tu cuerpo con un fantasma que nació contigo— _dos,_ se corrigió—; yo soy perseguido por los fantasmas de las personas que he matado. Seremos buenos amigos.

—Eres un tipo muy extraño.

—Mira quién lo dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Le tengo cariño a este fanfic, si pueden comentar qué les pareció, me harían muy feliz jajaja Gracias otra vez~


End file.
